


When worlds colide.

by Amashi_zaino



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Alternate Universe Travel, Bad Puns, Character Death, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tentacles, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Magic-Users, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Soul Sex, There is more to come, Time Travel, Torture, War, Witchcraft, Work In Progress, remorseful Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hedge witch turned Army field medic is on the run from the White Council of mages due to using black magic. While out in the field she is captured but escapes through great sacrifice. On her way to safety she is shot and dies while in surgery. </p><p>She wakes to find herself in a new world, somewhere she never thought would exist beyond a simple video game that created an amazing fanbase.<br/>Determined, she sets out to free the monsters in the Underground, hoping to avoid any of the tragedy that is brought by Chara only to find that every time she dies, she winds up in a new universe. Will she ever be able to help them? Will she lose herself to the darkness spreading through her from the LV she acquired being a soldier? Or will her own demons leave her open and give Chara a host that has a power potential to destroy everything? </p><p>Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War, war never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that had been rattling around in my brain for some time.  
> I've always been a fan of the Dresden Files and the Wizards from there are able to punch holes through the dimensions (if they're strong enough) into what they call the Never Never. This isn't what happens with Arial mind you, with her it was more that um....how to explain this. She wound up inhabiting her alternate self in the UT universe?  
> Have you ever watched Sliders back in the day and Quinn Malory and the gang sometimes ran into their alternate selves?  
> Yeah, kinda like that.  
> But anyway, I'm putting this out here into the Undertale stuff even though I'm super embarrassed about it.

Chapter 1.

The bullet ripped through Arial's abdomen earning a gasp of pain. The sounds of gunfire filled the air and the smell of gunpowder, sulfur, sand and blood filled her nose. She put her hand to her bleeding gut wound and stumbled away from the front line. The insurgents in the middle east were relentless and ISIL agents were the worst of them all. She stumbled behind a stone and mortar wall, cursing the whole time. Her vision was starting to swim but the sound of boots in the gravel near by made her head turn. She saw one of the ISIL insurgents come close but she didn't have the energy to move. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think. The last thing she saw was the butt of a rifle as it slammed into her head, then darkness. 

Arial woke tied to a metal bed frame. Her stomach had been bandaged but her arms were stretched above her head and she felt the burning ache in her shoulders meaning she'd been like that for some time. Blinking she saw someone come into the room, dimly lit by a single electric bulb hanging from the ceiling. 

“You Americans think you can come into our lands, and hurt our peoples.” the mans voice was filled with venom and hatred as he approached her. “You will never be able to triumph against the people of Allah.” He grasped her chin before punching her in the gut making her wheeze. “You are going to be made an example of before you die. And your infidel pig superiors will get to see every agonizing moment of it.”

Arial looked over his shoulder to see that a camera had been set up. A car battery and jumper cables were near by and her throat clenched tight as the man picked up the two leads and made them spark as they touched. His mouth twisted into a sick grin as he approached her. “Now, scream for the camera American whore.” 

And scream she did. 

Days passed, which turned into weeks. She was beaten every day, it wasn't until the 3rd day that the rapes began. She was left a bloodied mess on the sandy floor whenever they finished with her. She was fed and watered only once a day which left her body on the edge of collapse. Her back was a mass of welts and bruises from being caned and whipped. 

But when she was alone, when no one was there with her she sat in a circle of her own making. Her breathing was slowed, she felt light and detached as she meditated and focused on her wounds to speed up the healing process, or at the very least dull the pain. 

10 years of practicing Witchcraft had honed her spiritual abilities. She found though that she had to be careful around electronic equipment because just the pressure of her own magic made them short out. 5 years into her practice she'd been visited by a harsh looking woman. The visitor introduced herself as Amara and that she was a Warden for something called the “White Council.” The warden informed her that some of the things she'd been doing were dark magic and that she was to cease and desist any and all workings like that. Arial was confused, she'd been working as a psychic investigator for a few years and didn't think that minor scrying, Vitaemancy (working with life forces) and Necromancy was frowned upon. The Warden explained that Witches and Wizards were seen over by the Council and that her kind of magic, the manipulation of life forces, was a big 'no no' and that if she continued she'd be sentenced to death. 

Arial had blinked at that and frowned. That was when she had found out that magic, real magic actually existed. That was also when she decided to drop off of the map. 

She'd figured out ways to keep her ambient magical aura suppressed so as to not mess with electronics. Arial always had a chunk of clear quartz crystal with her which she attuned to absorb her natural energies. Joining the Army had been a no brainer if she wanted to disappear for a while. She knew she'd be sent over seas, she knew she'd be dealing with death and destruction. But it was better than the alternative. 

Now though, she wasn't so sure it had been a good idea after all.

And yet...and yet. Every time they hurt her, every time they beat her, it just made her angrier and angrier. She found that magic could be fueled by emotion, that sex gave off a hell of a lot of energy. And so whenever they came to violate her, she fed off that energy, she fed and fed, glutted herself on their efforts and stored it away in her core. She knew that the time to escape was growing close. She was going to escape out of here one way or another. But she was determined to make it out alive. 

The door swung open once more and the man from the first day strode in, he saw her kneeling on the ground in what looked like prayer. He scoffed at her and fisted his hand in her hair, yanking it up painfully. “Praying will do you no good. Your infidel god does not exist. There is only one god, Allah. And Mohammad was his Prophet, blessings on his name.” He threw her to the floor roughly before kicking her in her ribs. “Get up, today is the day. Your final day.”

She coughed and spat blood into the dirt below her. Her shirt was in shreds, barely covering her breasts, her camo pants were in the same state. They had taken her boots leaving her barefooted and she knew that as soon as she went outside the blistering heat would burn the skin of her feet. Arial groaned as she got to her knees, then shakily to her feet. “If I am to die today. May I at least have some water and food? That is all I ask.” Her voice was soft if raspy from screaming after her torture sessions and she kept her eyes downcast, playing the submissive role. 

The man narrowed his eyes before grabbing her throat. “You dare?” 

She didn't meet his eyes as tears rolled down her dirty cheeks leaving lighter streaks in their wake. 

He abruptly let her go before grabbing her arm painfully. “Fine, you will be granted your last request. I can be a generous man and I am not without feeling.” 

She held back a scoff at that. Of all of her torturers he had been the most ruthless, so his words fell with a flat humor on her ears.

He led her to a room, sat her at a table and handed her a bowl of what looked like some kind of stew and a jug of water. 

She slowly ate, letting her stomach adjust to the rich food after days of hard bread or gruel and dirty water. The water was clean and cold burning her throat as she took small sips. The food built a pleasant warmth in her center, energizing her and too soon she was finished. “Thank you.” She said softly before she was grabbed roughly again and led outside to a line of people. They had bags over their heads and were kneeling on the ground. 

She was led to the line and her knees were kicked out under her making her fall sharply to the rock strewn ground with a grunt. A rope was wrapped around her arms behind her back and a bag was thrown over her head. “NO!” She shook and twisted. “Let me face my death with eyes open!”

The man who had bagged her looked up at his superior who nodded and the bag was roughly torn from her face. She bit her bottom lip as a line of fear crept up her spine. Not today, not today, not today!  
Her mind chanted as she glanced up to see that they were recording the execution. Rage clenched in her belly, as a speech was given, then the man at the beginning of the line was beheaded. Her eyes snapped open, the deaths. There was a rush of energy like nothing she'd ever felt before. There was power in death, there was power here. And none of them knew it. She extended her senses, she felt a circle drawn in her mind snap closed around her as the second man in the line of six fell. The energy flowed into her, powered her, fueled her. Nothing could touch her, the air felt charged with electricity and she drew it into her. She pushed it also into her core as she then focused on the ropes, she focused it into a flame that burned through the ropes enough they weakened and she knew she could break them when she needed. 

She counted down the deaths, 4, 3, 2...She felt them hovering behind her. Her eyes were wide with manic glee, the power in her was immense! She felt them move behind her, and as the sword came down she dodged out of the way, ropes snapping as she went. She grabbed the blade and ripped it out of her killers hands before turning it and slicing him deep across the chest. Others brought up their guns and she laughed as she built up energy in her legs and dodged left, right, up. Bullets whizzed past her as she attacked one after another. She grabbed one of the rifles and fired at several of the guards taking them down. When finally she jumped into the air, going impossibly high, the wind whipped around her and she shot her hands forward. A surge of power ran down her as she screamed the first thing that came to mind to focus the power into something tangible, something lethal. “VEN GAR NOS!” The wind whipped into a cyclone around the remaining dozen men below her, another surge of power came and she roared “YOL TOOR SHUL!” Fire flew into the cyclone turning it into a whipping blazing inferno. The screams of the men intensified as she directed the fires to spread, the entire encampment was a blaze with light and shouts of pain from the other insurgents. 

Arial landed on the ground and rolled to decrease the impact. Her feet were under her as she nearly flew, energy still crackled in her body as she ran towards a near by jeep. She found the keys in the ignition and started it up. She peeled out of the camp at break neck speeds, heading down the nearest road just trying to distance herself from the burning camp full of murderers and rapists. She laughed in joy, she laughed at her own exulted freedom. But she also wept, tears of fury and hatred ran down her face. She hated herself in that moment. Hated herself for having to kill, hated hurting anyone. She knew that there had been no other way, but she vowed that if she never had to hurt anyone again. If she could avoid killing she would, even if it killed her in the process. 

The sounds of gunfire were right behind her as she sped away, she pushed the jeep to it's limit, leaving a cloud of dust and sand behind her. A pain blossomed in her chest and she found it hard to breathe. She continued even though after 5 minutes her vision started to get blurry. She saw in the distance tents, they were the familiar colours of one of the American bases and made a bee line straight for them. Shouts could be heard ahead of her, ordering her to stop and she skidded to a halt as she made it through the security gates that had been posted up. She stumbled from the jeep, her head whipped around looking for the red cross of the medical tent. Soldiers surrounded her as her vision narrowed in on the red on white sign. She stumbled forward, her hand outstretched. 

 

“Jezuz!” one of the men swore while lowering his raised M16. An arm was around her now, supporting her weight, then another on the other side. They drug her to the medical tent and she found herself on a table, doctors rushed around her, cutting her shirt away, cutting away the dirty bandages around her middle and her pants as well. She felt coolness from a sheet covering her bottom half and a sting in her arm from a needle. 

“Mm...my bag....Please....I want my bag. I'm Sgt Roman...I need my bag...” 

A woman with soft red hair took her hand gently. “It's ok, you're safe now.”

“N..no. I want my hip bag please...if I die today I need it...I want it...please...” her voice was weak as she cried from exhaustion, from relief at now being safe. 

“Ok, ok hun...I'll have someone find your bag.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Thank you.” 

Minutes passed, and she listened to the doctors hustle around her. Evidently a bullet had ripped straight through the right bronchial branch. Her right lung was filling with blood and they needed to pump out the fluid. She felt the rush of morphine pump into her but not before something firm was pressed into her hand. She blinked blearily and looked over to see a forest camo hunting bag being pushed into her hand. She wrapped her knuckles tightly around the small handle on the top. “Thank...you...” then darkness took her.


	2. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arial makes her way to Mt. Ebott ready to do what she can for the trapped monsters.   
> But oh noes! A Bear! RUUUN BITCH RUUUN!

Chapter 2

Dark

Darker

Yet darker...

A voice came from the inky blackness around her, it sounded wrong...glitchy? No...it was deep and wavered but there was a gentle sadness in it. A sorrow that pulled at her very soul making her want to hold whoever was speaking and make the sadness go away. 

You must hold on.

You must wake up!

Stay determined!

Arial woke with a start, her chest ached terribly and her eyes scanned the area around her.  
She was in a hospital bed, she felt the tightness of bandages around her middle and stomach. An IV was in her arm dripping steadily. She thought back to what happened. The power that rushed through her was spent. She doubted that she'd ever experience such a thing again, and quite frankly she didn't want to, it was terrifying. The power she welded as a weapon to end the lives of everyone in that camp.

A whining sob escaped her lips as she cried. She brought her hands up to cover her face when she realized that she was still clutching her hunting pouch. She sniffed as she opened it up and pulled out her phone and powered it on. Her whole body was exhausted, and she doubted that she could even muster the energy to meditate let alone zap out her phone. Her Note 4 came on and she opened the pictures gallery, inside were photos of an adorable little girl with curly black hair and bright brown eyes she looked to be around 4 or 5 years old. A large dark skinned chubby man was holding the child, she was smiling, he was not. 

Arial sighed as she cried, she'd lost them so long ago. Her husband and daughter, caught in a house fire that began the end to her life. She leaned back after a few minutes before pulling up a video game. A friend of hers had loaded an indie game on it about a year before. She had already finished it once doing what had been called a 'pacifist' run. Where you didn't have to kill any of the monsters you encountered. After the first time through the game had become a small obsession of hers. She'd found comics and fanart of it, little funny snippets with the characters that made her laugh. Sans the Skeleton was funny, if a bit tragic in his story. She'd seen spoilers for the game endings but that didn't make it any less enjoyable for her. She preferred the pacifist run already, but this time around she had been using it to destress by killing everything in sight. Hell, she'd even gone out of her way to get any random encounter she could just to kill the little critters. She knew that she had to go through at least once like this any way to get all of the game story and content.

A few hours went by, a nurse checked on her and asked if she wanted anything to eat which Arial gratefully accepted. She had almost finished the game again. She'd felt bad for killing one of the skeleton brothers in the game, Papyrus had been quirky and sweet and had only wanted to be her friend, never mind that she was being a homicidal little twat in the game.

The judgment hall fight was brutal, Sans spared no quarter but after a least a dozen deaths she got his attack pattern down and expertly dodged everything he threw at her. Finally, she landed the killing blow and was able to pass him. A twist of guilt shot through her but she sighed knowing it was too late and reloading her game would just undo all her hard work. 

She made it to the end, got through the King of the monsters and then was given the chance to reset again. Arial bit her lip as she thought about it before confirming it. She wanted to do a redemption run, Sans would remember her psychotic ways but she'd make it up to him. 

She laughed slightly at her self because she had sympathy for a video game character. But then again, she had used dragon shouts from a freaking game to help her focus her magic back at the insurgent camp. Shaking her head with a smile, “I'm such a dork.” she restarted and initiated her redemption run.

Time passed and she healed, she was transferred to a regular hospital in Dubai, then from there she was flown to Ramstein. According to the doctors, she'd died twice on the table while they operated to repair her lung. Her heart had stopped but just before they brought out the paddles it started up again. She was given commendations and a purple heart for her service and being wounded in battle. But in the end, she was medically discharged because the extent of her injuries categorized her as 'unfit for battle'. 

She didn't mind leaving the military. She was still in pique physical condition, she was fast and agile. She knew how to fight like a wildcat and with her magic she'd healed her body up to near perfect again.   
Her back was striped with scars though, and she got a beautiful tattoo to cover them up, it was stylized like a yin yang only it had the God of Death and Goddess of Life grasping an hourglass. It was done in amazing colour and looked like a watercolor on her back.

 

She flew home from there and decided to take some time off. The stress of her experiences weighted on her soul. A hike through the Appalachians sounded the best for her. She took out some money, bought a good backpack, hiking gear, collapsible water bottles and a small pup tent. She put in clean clothes and spare socks. She had her Remington hunting hip bag as well and filled it with a pack or two of Clove cigarettes, non-perishable food a small camping stove and extra tablets to burn, a first aid kit, a poncho and several folded up zip lock and trash bags. She bought two extra fully charged batteries for her phone and uploaded several gigabytes of anime and shows onto some micro SB chips so she wouldn't be too bored on her hike at night. She already had plenty of music on her phone from video game remixes and the like so she didn't bother to load up any more of that. She made sure she had a couple new quartz crystals as well though to make sure she wouldn't fry her phone. She had a large hunting knife strapped to her thigh and a nice sturdy hiking stick, she made sure to get a map of the trails and mountains as well as a compass just in case. 

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the internet. She wanted to pass the time on the bus to the start of the trail with some fan fiction, but after finding her regular story website she blinked in confusion. There had been a large amount of Undertale stories on there, but now they were gone. Weird, did they get rid of it for some reason? 

She looked up some of the tumblr accounts she knew had fics but those were gone too...what the hell?

She frowned as she put her phone in a baggie after turning it off. She sighed and relaxed while the sounds of the bus lulled her to sleep. She woke with a start as someone touched her shoulder. “Hey, lady. We're here. You getting off for the trail?”

She nodded and rubbed her eyes before grabbing her gear and getting off the bus. She stared at the expanse of forest and smiled. The air was brisk and had a slight chill to it, the September sky was bright and blue with small clouds here and there. She pulled her phone out again and powered it up to take pictures. She snapped some of the tree line, of the sky line and the people around her. Smiling she started down the trail to a rangers station. She wanted to make sure she had the right way. There was a tour group and the guide was talking about the trail and it's history. 

“Here the trail starts, it's 2,180 miles from beginning to end. There have been stories bout Rip Van Winkle that connect to the mountains here. There is also an old one that the early natives here lived in harmony with what have been described as monsters. But there was a big war and the monsters were defeated. Those early natives cast a spell on the cave the monsters lived in to keep them locked away underground for all eternity. But we know that's silly because monsters don't exist.”

A small laugh went through the crowd but Arial swallowed hard. This couldn't be real, no freakin' way! How...how the hell?? She stepped forward and raised her hand to ask a question to the guide. “Yes?”

“Um...where were they supposedly locked away?”

The guide gave her a condescending smile. “Well, supposedly they were sealed on Mount Ebott. Which is here.” She pointed to an area on the map which Arial watched intently. “But as I said, that's just a fairy tale, just folk lore of the area. They call it the mountain of no return. It has bears and wolves so if no one really returned, it was probably because they got eaten.”

Arial nodded as she swallowed hard. “Thanks.” she studied the map and pulled out her own to compare. Her eyes were critical and she frowned. If this was true...if this was real...than that meant...wait...the monsters weren't free yet! There would have been information on something like THAT right? She snapped a pic of the map with her phone, then pulled out a pen and began planning out her route on her regular map. She was going to go to Mt. Ebott to see for herself. Maybe...just maybe she could break that barrier herself. If she could feel the magic and see how it was constructed....yes. She was going to help avoid some undue and unneeded trauma to Sans. Her gaze intensified on the trail. She was going to do this! 

The trail was beautiful, she didn't think she'd make it to where ever she needed to go by sundown. That was fine, she'd spend the day hiking and taking more pictures then she'd try and get some pics of the stars. She was most of the way there by the time night fell. She found a nice clearing, made a small fire, popped up her tent and threw down her bedroll. She sighed as she stars came out and recorded a video of it. The quality wasn't the most spectacular but she put it through some filters and when the milky way came out she was able to see it wonderfully due to there being no light pollution. It was a New Moon so there wasn't even that to interfere with her view. She drank some water and ate a granola bar or two before she snuffed her fire and went to sleep, pulling her long leather trench coat around her. The next day came and she changed her socks, and slipped into a tight black cami that showed no small amount of her ample bosom. Excitement ran through her veins as she packed up ready to go. She clicked her hip pouch in place and set off. 

Along the way she noticed several trees with rips and gouges taken out of it. Her mouth twisted a bit as she looked over the scratches in the bark. “Hmm...a bear.” She sighed, she'd have to be careful and watchful of her surroundings. It wouldn't be good to run into one of those now. 

The day progressed and the underbrush got thicker and thicker. She was thankful for her thick army camo pants, at some point she had to pull out the long knife on her thigh and hack through some of the brush. About a mile in she found an overgrown but obvious path. Arial looked up one way then the other, finally deciding to follow it on the incline. After about 30 minutes of hiking a large cave loomed before her. She felt apprehension in her chest at seeing it. Sure she loved spelunking and hiking and everything like that. But this cave, it had this feel to it...she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it felt, ominous. Biting her lips she pulled out her LED flashlight and started forward into the cave. After only 10 meters the light from the entrance was so dim that she had to turn on her flashlight to see. 50 meters, still nothing, the cave was beautiful though with shimmering stalactites. Here and there though she saw droppings on the ground which made her nervous. Sighing she shone her light down further in the cave only to see a wall only a few more feet in front of her. “Not the right place it seems.” she sighed before turning back to leave. A huffing and growling in front of her made her freeze. She lifted the light and saw a large bear in front of her. “Oh...shit...” she squeaked. The bear growled at her before moving forward. She turned to run knowing that it was a dead end and the bear pursued. She stopped only a 10 feet away from the end and waited. The roaring of the bear grew closer and she waited until she saw it coming at her before sprinting at the wall. The bear swiped at her as she did a wall climb and jumped into a back flip. She wound up rolling over the back of the bear and scrambled to her feet. 

The bear growled menacing but gave a grunting yelp as it hit the wall. She turned tail and ran as fast as she could, her light bounced off of the walls of the dark cave. It seemed though that her trick had only enraged the bear more. “Shitshitshit!” she panted as she burst out of the cave with the bear hot on her heels. She ran through the brush, jumping over logs and ducking under branches. The bear crashed through behind her making panic rise in her throat. She was too lost in her fear to even think of using her magic to defend herself. After the hike though she was pretty drained of stamina so she doubted it'd do any good anyway. She skid to a halt as what looked like a sinkhole appeared before her. “Fuuuuck!” The bear lumbered towards her menacingly. It stood on it's hind feet, towering on her and roared as it came down with a loud THUMP! She tried to veer to one side mindful of the hole behind her but the bear would have none of that and it swiped at her. The impact made her cry out as she felt her shoulder pop out of socket, rivulets of blood ran from her arm and shoulder from the bear's claws. 

She tried the other side but this time the bear got the side of her pack and the impact threw her back towards the hole. For a moment she looked like something out of a cartoon, her arm whirling comically to keep her from falling before she finally fell back, gravity winning. She turned in the air and the wind was pulled out of her as her backpack snagged on a branch that was growing out of the side. She looked up with wide eyes and saw the bear only a few feet above her. “EEEEEE!” Her voice rose in octave as the bear swiped at her making her squeal in terror. She grappled for the clip on her back pack that secured it to her chest in a blind panic to try and get away from the bear forgetting that she was dangling over the chasm below her. One more swipe and a loud click she was free...and free falling. Rational thought returned to her and she screamed as she fell, the light of the hole getting smaller and smaller. She landed hard hitting her head and knocking the air out of her and knocking her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans probably isn't gonna make an appearance til maybe chapter 4, But you'll get Gaster in chapter 3! So yay!   
> And there's fluff and healing, lots of healing.


	3. Goat mom to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel makes an appearance and we find out what the LV for a soldier might be.

Chapter 3

Arial groaned as consciousness came back to her. She had a moment of feeling warmth around her, her eyes opened and she realized that she was in a bed. She looked to the side and groaned as she sat up. Her head was pounding and she looked around. It was filled with children s toys and clothes. She looked at her arm and saw that the claw marks were bandaged but her arm was still dislocated. She grimaced as she cradled her arm gently. 

Cautiously she got out of bed and put her boots on which had been removed. She left her coat on the bed with her hip pack. She opened the door and poked her head out looking around. “Hello?”

She took the hall to the right of her, this all seemed so familiar. She found herself in a cozy living room, a warm fire was in the hearth and she smiled slightly. The smell of food came to her and her stomach growled. She tentatively walked forward, a large woman with blunted goat horns and soft cream coloured fur was at the stove, she was humming sweetly. “Um...hello?” the woman turned with a startled gasp.

“Oh! Goodness, you should be resting.”

Arial nodded while she leaned her good shoulder on the door jam. “I can't sleep any more. At least not with this.” she gestured to her shoulder. 

The woman's face softened, “I see. I'm not very familiar with human bodies though. Otherwise I'd have helped you while you were out cold.” 

Arial smiled “It's alright, I know a relatively painless way to reset this, but I'll need your help. Please?”

The woman smiled. “Of course my dear. Whatever do you need me to do?”

Arial gestured for her to follow and then sat in the plush chair. “Alright, This is pretty easy, I just need you to massage right here, this is my trapezius muscle, then the deltoid, that's this one, then my bicep, this one. Then work back up while gently pushing up on my elbow. Can you do that?”

The woman nodded and took her arm gently. “Oh, by the way, I'm Toriel the guardian of these ruins.”

“Ariel, heh our names rhyme. But you can call me Ari if you want.” 

“Then please, call me Tori.”

They both gave small laughs as Toriel worked on her arm. Her large paws were warm and she felt herself relaxing even through the ache of her arm. She felt when the ball-socket joint slipped back in and she gave a sigh of relief. “Much better.” she murmured.

Toriel smiled and placed a gentle hand on her head and ruffled her already messy hair. “I'm glad that you're doing better. Dinner will be ready shortly.”

Ariel nodded. “Thanks Tori. You're really nice.”

The goat woman smiled and returned to the kitchen. Ariel breathed a sigh as she focused on her sore muscles and the claw marks under her bandages. She could at least manage this small bit of healing and she hummed the same song Tori had been quietly singing while she felt the tendons and muscles heal. This was all familiar...but she couldn't quite place it. Sighing she went back to the room she woke in and found her phone it had a crack running down the side of the screen but still turned on alright. She loaded it up and went through her pictures like she usually did when she was feeling lost. A folder caught her eye labeled Undertale. She loaded it up and her eyes widened at an illustration of Toriel. She bit her lip and closed it out as she pulled up her games. There it was, Undertale. She loaded up the game and the intro screen chimed up with the same tune she'd been humming earlier. She saw two skeletons, a fish woman and a yellow lizard type person. 

Her memory came back, Sans, that was the skeleton in blue, and Papyrus. She smiled, she knew where she was now and her heart fluttered in her chest. Yes, that's right! The barrier! She took a deep breath and grit her teeth. Yes, she was going to break that damn barrier no matter what. This was no longer her world, somehow she'd been transported to a parallel universe. She had to talk to Sans, he was the expert on this kind of things. She just hoped she could talk to him without getting dunked by his Gaster blasters. 

She was going to try and talk to him before she left the ruins. She remembered that he would go to the door and do knock knock jokes with Tori but she had to approach this gently. 

She went back to the kitchen and touched Tori's shoulder gently. “Want any help cooking?”

The woman smiled gently. “No thank you my dear, it's nearly done. How is your shoulder?”

Ari rotated her arm with a grin. “All better, thanks to you.”

Tori gave a happy grin and gestured to the small table in the corner. “Have a seat and I'll get you a plate.” 

Ari smiled but went to the sink to wash her hands first before she ate. She had dirt and grime on them and thought it'd be rude not to do so before she ate. Toriel gave her an approving nod as she set a plate of steaming food in front of Ariel. “Thank you.” Toriel joined her and they both ate in comfortable silence. The food was primarily vegetables but the flavors were amazing and she hummed in appreciation. The food though also made her feel so energized. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the next bite, she felt it melt on her tongue and noticed the tingle of magic in it. So this was monster food! It energized your soul. Awesome!

“So my dear. How did you come to be down here?”

Ariel shrugged. “I was hiking and ran into a bear. I guess you could say I was in a bit of an Un-bearable situation then.” she laughed slightly at her own joke, Toriel joined her with her own soft laugh. 

“Yes, it sounds like it was hairy-oing.” 

Ariel laughed outright at the bad pun. “Oh Tori, that was baad. More puns like that might..get my goat.” 

Tori gave a snorting laugh and they both giggled at the bad jokes. Ari wiped her eyes as her giggles died down. “Yeah, the bear was pretty mad at me. I kinda wandered into it's cave and well, it caught me in it's home...I ran, jumped over it and then booked it out of the cave. It followed me but knocked me into a sinkhole. My backpack that had all of my camping gear snagged on a branch, and the bear was still trying to take my head. So I unclipped my bag and fell....and here I am.”

Toriel's eyes softened in understanding. “Thank you for giving me the bear facts.”   
Ariel snorted in laughter again. “You're really good at jokes Tori, did you learn how to do that on your own? Or do you practice with someone?”

Tori's face seemed to pinken a bit in a blush. “Well...there is someone I talk to. It can get rather lonely here in the Ruins alone.” 

Ari grinned. “Sounds like they're a lot of fun. Why are you here alone if you don't have to be?”

She gave a sad smile. “It's a long story. But I do go out grocery shopping every now again. So I do get some interaction.” Toriel brought out an old phone, it looked like an outdated Nokia. “Here, I want you to have this. If you decide to explore but get into trouble, I want you to call me.”

Ari took the phone and smiled. “Thank you Toriel. But anyway, I have time. I don't know where I could go from here so why don't you tell me your story. Sometimes it helps to talk about these things.” 

Toriel smiled but her eyes were fixed on her hands. “I...I..”

Ariel put a hand on her soft paws. “Here, how's this. I'll tell you my story. Then you can tell me yours. Sound good? I have to warn you though, it's kinda sad.” 

Toriel gave her a small nod. 

“Long ago, and far away. At least for me hehe. I was married, it wasn't the best marriage but we were happy. I started working for the military as soon as I turned 18 years old but we married before I was shipped out to Kosovo as a medic. That's a different country than here and it's really far away. I was there for only a few months before I was able to go home. Shortly afterward I got pregnant. They stationed me in my home state for my medical reasons. I got about a year off to raise my little munchkin but then they shipped me out again. This time to the middle east, I was there for several years. It was horrible out there, women were less than human in the eyes of the natives and because I'm American it only made it worse. I fought other people, and hated every minute of it. I was supposed to be a medic, not a soldier!” She sighed and clenched her fists. “I was able to go back home every now and again, only for a week or so every few months. I missed out on my baby's first steps, their first words. When one time...I went home and...and...” She bit her lip and took a shuddering breath. Tears were stinging her eyes and Toriel's hand cupped her cheek lightly. 

“It's ok, you don't have to continue if it's too hard.”

Ariel shook her head. “No, I think I need to get this off my chest. I know that we've only just met but I feel so comfortable with you. I feel like you're a friend I've known my whole life. Please, I need to finish.”

Toriel put her hand on Ariel's fists and nodded. 

“When I went home, all I found was a burnt out shell.”

Toriel took in a small breath at that and Ariel looked up at her. “I found out that there had been a house fire. My 4 year old baby girl and my husband both were caught in the flames, they didn't make it. So for the time I had it was filled with making funeral arrangements before I had to go back to Afghanistan.” 

Tears flowed freely now and she had leaned forward, her face pressed into Toriel's arms. 

“A-after I got back I was captured, tortured, beaten and r..raped...I...” She took a deep breath. “I haven't ever told any of this to anyone....”

Toriel's hands squeezed her own and Ariel opened her clenched fists to hold the soft paws. 

“I escaped though, but not before killing them...all of them. I didn't want to...but they were going to kill me...they had already killed so many others and they hurt me so badly and I was so filled with sorrow and rage at my loss I wasn't thinking straight.”

She was openly weeping now, her shoulders shaking with unadulterated sorrow. Toriel's scooted forward and wrapped her in a soft hug as she cried in heaving sobs. Toriel rubbed her back and whispered encouraging words until Ariel was just a hiccuping mess. Ariel sat back with a small smile. “Thank you Tori for listening.”

The goat woman's eyes were glistening with her own tears. “Of course my dear. I too know the pain of losing a child. Not so much the other but I understand the emotions that come from such an experience. I understand the pain and the rage. I left my own husband after the loss of my children. He...he hurt other children to try and get out of here. He took their souls, and I couldn't stay after that. So far, he has five of them.” 

Ariel nodded, holding in her breath knowing that she could be the 6th, this meant that Frisk hadn't come and gone yet. “What was your husbands name?”

“Asgore. He is the king of our underground home.”

Ariel grinned. “Then that means you're the queen! Wow! I've never met royalty before.”

Toriel blushed and laughed slightly with a hand on her cheek. “Ari, you don't have to call me the queen. No, I gave that up a long while ago.” 

Ariel wrapped her arms around Toriel and gave her a tight squeeze. “I'm so glad I met you Toriel. But I need to ask, why would he take the souls of children?” 

She was feigning innocence but she had to play the part, she had to see this through.

Toriel looked down sadly. “We're trapped down here. Asgore needs 7 human souls in order to break down the barrier that traps us here.” 

Ariel nodded slightly her face screwing up in confusion. “How...how does one take a soul though?”

Toriel put a hand to Ariel's chest. “I'll show you, may I draw your soul out?”

Ariel nodded and felt a slight pressure as she felt something pulled from her chest. In front of her was a glowing heart, The colours were bright and cheerful making her eyes widen. “Wow...it's so pretty.”

Toriel blinked “I...I've never seen a soul like this before. Usually human souls have a single distinct colour. But yours is green, red, purple, dark and light blue. Green is kindness, Red is determination, Purple is perseverance, and Dark Blue is Integrity and light blue is patience.” 

Ariel focused on her soul, she brought forth all of the feelings of wanting to never hurt anyone, of wanting everyone to smile around her and her soul flashed brilliant green making Toriel gasp. Next she focused on how she survived, how she will always survive and try again even when she failed making it flash purple. She went through her emotions, focusing on each trait of her own personality making it flash with it's respective colour. Finally, she focused on how she was going to break that barrier, she was going to do it no matter what and nothing and no one was going to stop her. She was going to bring a happy ending to these people before Chara had anything to do with this timeline. There would be no Genocide run if she had anything to say about it. Her soul burst into vibrant crimson lighting up the room and fire sparked in her eyes. 

Toriel's own eyes were wide with astonishment as Ariel put her hands out and caressed the glowing red heart. She shuddered at the feeling of her own gentle touch making thrills of pleasure race up her spine before pulling it close and back into her body. 

“My dear...that was...that was.”

“Awesome?”

“For lack of a better term.” 

Ariel grinned at that. “Well, adult humans are a bit more complicated than children you know.”

Toriel nodded. “Evidently so.” She looked up and pinned Ariel with a sharp look. “While your soul was out though, I was able to see your LOVE. It's quite high.”

Ariel rubbed the back of her neck. “ My love? Isn't love a good thing?”

Toriel nodded. “Usually love, like between friends or lovers is a good thing. But the LOVE I'm talking about stands for Level of Violence. As it stands yours is at LV 12. What did you do my child to have such violence in your life like that?”

Arial nodded in understanding. “I see, it's probably like that from having to fight and kill to survive like I did. I take no pleasure in harming people or monsters for that matter. In fact I'd rather find peaceful means instead of fighting. I'd rather talk things out and spare us both unneeded aggression.” 

Toriel's look softened and she nodded in approval. “You are a strong young woman. And I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself.” She smiled and pat Ariel on the shoulder again. “It's getting late, how about we head to bed and talk again in the morning? I'll make pancakes.”

Ariel nodded and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting used to AO3's formatting and set up and stuff. If you see anything wrong with the chapters please let me know. kay?  
> Next chapter, GASTER APPEARS!  
> Poor G, dude needs some serious love.


	4. A Sansational time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally makes an appearance!   
> Relatively speaking.

She slept fitfully, her dreams were full of darkness and she heard a very familiar voice.

Dark....

Darker...

Yet Darker...

Ariel couldn't move as she free floated in the darkness. 

“G...g...Gaster!”

 

Her voice rang in the inky blackness around her and a white face came into focus right in front of her. There was maybe a foot between them and Ariel blinked. “Gaster?” She whispered.

A black tendril softly caressed her face and down her neck. The face had a crack that ran up from the top of his right eye and the bottom of his left going to his perpetually smiling mouth.

“Child....” his wavery voice came. “You can see me?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

His eyes closed and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“It's been so long since I've talked to anyone.”

Her hand came up and softly touched his cheek. “I know.”

His eyes snapped open. “How?”

“Eh...it's a bit of a long story.”

Gaster nodded as she gave a wry smile. 

“My boys...I watch them from the Void...I can see but never touch...Sometimes I think my eldest can see me...hear me...But...” His head dipped sadly “Please....he is so sad...can you help him? Be his friend, remind him of reasons to live. His younger brother is the light of his life but sometimes I feel...it's not enough.” 

Her fingers softly caressed the edge of his face making his eyes close and a wavery sigh escaped him. 

“Gaster...”

A tendril covered her hand tenderly. “How do you know me child?”

“Also a long story.”

He nodded, “We don't have much time...I know a way to see...if you'll let me...”

Ariel bit her lip and closed her eyes before nodding once. Dark tendrils wrapped around her making her feel claustrophobic. Pain lanced through her head and she whimpered slightly. This was nothing compared to what she had experienced before, and she was apprehensive to let him into her mind. 

Memories flew through her mind and she grit her teeth as he read them all, saw them all. It felt like it went on for hours but only a minute passed before he withdrew.

“I apologize for the discomfort...” 

She nodded, her head was pounding.

“Thank you for sharing with me....I see now. You are an anomaly in the time space continuum. Interesting. I saw your intentions...perhaps you will be able to do it, perhaps you can break that barrier. I've known of no human that can also use magic other than the mages that imprisoned us. But they are long dead.”

Her eyes snapped open and saw that his eyes were glowing brilliant yellow. A shot of fear went through her. 

“Child...I mean you no harm. While I was in your mind I gave you information as well as took. There is a language that none but me, and my boys know. Now however, you understand it as well as I do.”

She furrowed her brow and gave a wry grimace. “Wingdings?”

He smiled and chuckled. “You're already familiar with it?”

She shrugged, “Um...I've heard of it, but it's pretty nonsensicle when typed on the computer.”

His grin grew devious. “Not if you don't understand the cypher.” 

That made her giggle slightly. “Gaster...W.D. Gaster. I'm going to try and see if I can get you out of here.”

He shook his head. “No...that might be impossible...”

“But..”

“No. I have so many sins to make up for...perhaps if you help me....it might even out my Karma a bit. Please, look out for my boys. My brilliant Sans and passionate Papyrus. I was so horrible to them...treated them so badly...I wasn't a father. I miss them terribly.” 

She put her hands to his cheeks and with her thumb stroked the soft skin? It was like a thin membrane stretched over bone. “I promise. I'll do whatever I can, no matter what it takes.”

Gaster closed his eyes and sighed with a soft smile. “Thank you...One more thing....You may be able to SAVE now. If anything happens to you you can RELOAD yourself from the void but not RESET.”

Her eyes widened and she gave him a grin before wrapping her arms around him and drew him into a soft hug. He hummed in appreciation, his dark tendrils wound around her middle. “You must go now. Do what you must child. Our fate rests upon you.”

She gave him a soft kiss to his forehead as the world around her turned white and she woke in her bed in Toriel's house. 

She had a plan now. She had a real goal...she could speak wingdings! HOLY SHIT! 

She said a few words in the odd language, it sounded garbled and symbols appeared around her head in the air. She laughed at her new language skills but kept it in mind to not use it around Sans until the time was right. 

Breakfast was simple and tasty but Ariel had to proceed somehow and broached the subject of talking to her “mysterious comedian”. 

“Tori, hey is there any way I can talk to this joker that you've been sharing knock knock jokes with? They sound really neat. I mean I don't want to leave yet but having another person besides yourself would be nice.”

Toriel bit her own lip before sighing. “I suppose that there wouldn't be any harm in it. He should be there by now. Come.”

She got to her feet and they headed down the basement and down a long hall. The door at the end was massive and she smiled at Ariel before knocking on the door. 

“Knock knock.”

A muffled chuckle sounded from the other side making Ariel's stomach twist. It was rather deep and she held her breath. 

“*who's dere?”

“Flower.”

“*flowa who?”

“Flower you today?”

The voice was deep and had a slight Brooklyn accent to it, or something from New York and it made Ariel's insides clench. 

“I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.”

Ariel stepped forward and held up her hand. “Um...knock knock.”

She knocked on the door lightly. 

A surprised voice answered. 

“*who's dere?”

“Canoe.”

“*canoe who?”

“Canoe tell me your name?”

He chuckled. “*it's sans.”

She let out a breath she didn't know she held. “Hi Sans...I'm Ariel.”

“*nice ta meetcha Ariel.”

“Well, relatively speaking right?”

His deep chuckle came again. “*yeah.”

She gestured to Toriel who then knocked on the door. “Knock knock.”

They exchanged different jokes which made Ariel bust up laughing from the ridiculousness of it. A few hours went by before Toriel got to her feet. “I'm going to go make some lunch. If you two want to keep talking I'll leave you two to it.” 

Toriel went back down the hallway and she gave the woman a little wave goodbye. 

A knock came from the door. 

“*knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“*iva”

“Iva who?”

“*i've a sore hand from knockin' so much.”

She giggled at that and reciprocated after thinking a bit. 

“Knock knock.”

“*who's there?”

“Avenue.”

“*avenue who?”

“Avenue knocked on this door before?”

He gave a snerking laugh at that one and she could almost see his bony grin. 

“You're a really good comedian Sans. I'm glad I've gotten to meet you.”

“*yeah, you're alright kid.”

She smiled at that feeling warm inside. “So...do you have family over there?”

He was quiet for a moment. “*yeah, gotta younger brother. e's really cool. ya might like him if you ever met him.”

“I bet, what's he like?”

She heard him sigh. “*he's really passionate about, well...everything. 'e loves ta cook even if he's horrible at it and e's a bit of a neat freak but that's alright. i don't know what i'd do without 'im.”

She softened her voice. “It sounds like you love him very much Sans.”

“*yeah. 'e kinda makes it worthwhile ta get up in the mornin' ya know?”

“Hmm...and what about you?”

“*what about me?”

“Well...what're you into? Cooking? Reading? Science? You know, stuff like that.”

He chuckled a bit. “*well...i like ta read a lot, and th' sciences have always come pretty easy ta me. th' stuff just makes sense y'know?” 

She nodded. “Yeah I get it, I'm like that with medical texts.”

“*ya like a docta or somethin?”

She gave a small laugh. “Nah, more like a field medic type ya know?”

“*yeah i get it, that's gotta be pretty handy huh?”

She smiled. “Yeah.”

They had some comfortable silence when Toriel's voice carried down the hall. “Welp...it's lunch time. I'll be back soon. You gonna still be here?”

“*eh, maybe i think i'll grab something from Grillby's myself.”

“Grillby's? Sounds nice.”

“*yeah, he's got great burgers. hey, if you ever find yourself on this side, maybe i can take you sometime?”

She gave a soft laugh. “Wow, you work fast Sans. You just met me and already want to take me out on a date.”

“*wh-what? n-no! i mean...i thought it'd just be nice ta show ya around y'know?”

She gave a full out laugh now. “I'm just pulling your leg Sans. I'll probably be on this side for a while. I don't think that Tori's ready to be lonely again y'know? I think I'll keep her company for now. Maybe we can talk again?” 

“*sure kid.”

With that she went and had lunch. She let Toriel go back down to the door and kept to herself in her loaned room. “Sans...” she whispered as she lay on the bed. She sighed. She'd had a small crush on the punny skeleton for a while. He was a tragic character, she knew his story, knew the shit he went through. She really did want to keep her word to Gaster, he genuinely seemed remorseful for his actions. 

She closed her eyes and took a small nap.

The days progressed, a lot of the day she spent down at the door talking with Sans. He was really funny and they threw back and forth puns before falling into giggle fits. At one time she heard the voice of Papyrus yelling for him. He got to his feet and gave a remorseful good bye before leaving for the day. She could hear Papyrus's nasally voice faintly through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got this head cannon that Sans's voice is this deep new york accented rumble. Much like what http://crashboombanger.tumblr.com/tagged/cbbvoice has for his voicing for Sans. Same goes for UF Sans and Pappy. He's very muchly become my head cannon voice for pretty much all of them. :p
> 
> I hope I'm doing ok with this. Oh, and for the chapters that have sinning in them(and there WILL be sin). I will post a warning above and try and mark where the sins happen. Though I doubt that it'll keep anyone away lol ;)


	5. Getting to know you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Sans and bonding with him, and showing Toriel what she's made of fills Arial with DETERMINATION.
> 
> The plan is all coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note, Sans has the same accent that Crashboombanger gives his UF Sans on his tumblr only UT Sans is a bit smoother, no less deep and it still has that New York drawl but it's still pretty close.  
> If you haven't heard him, then check him out.  
> http://crashboombanger.tumblr.com  
> This one always makes me laugh like crazy, I hope you will as well. http://crashboombanger.tumblr.com/post/139500501327 
> 
> UUNFFF that voice...
> 
> And well, when UF!Sans and UF!Papyrus makes their appearance you'll have a good reference for my head cannon for their voices.

A week passed, then two. She told him stories about her life, told him that she used to be married with a kid but lost them to a fire, he voiced his condolences, she glossed over that she was human in her stories though and he told her about his time in Snowdin, his love of ketchup and about his brother. They talked about science and chemistry and finally she felt it was time. 

“Sans?”

“*hmm?”

“What do you know about quantum physics?”

“*why do ya ask?”

“Eh, just curious. It's an interesting topic. I mean Toriel had a copy of Steven Hawkings A Journey Through Space and Time down here and I found it pretty damn fun to read. Have you read it?”

He was quiet for a while. “*yeah...Pap once found me a copy in the dump. the cover was gone and it was a little waterlogged but after some tlc it was readable. i kinda liked it.” 

“Cool...do you think that there might be other universes out there?”

“*probly.”

“Heh, it might be kinda neat to learn about other me's or other you's. Dontcha think?”

“*nah, i'm fine as i am. i don't really care about any 'other me's' and quite frankly, i don' think that th' world is ready for anotha' me.” 

She giggled at that. “Yeah probably. You're bad to the bone and the world might die from bad jokes if there was another of you.”

His deep chuckle came through the door and she could almost feel it through her back that was pressed to it. 

“*bad ta the bone huh? good one kiddo. but i'll have you know, my jokes are excellent.”

She laughed lightly at that, “Alright, alright no argument here, you're a comedic genius."

That earned her a small chuckle from him. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence before she spoke up again.  
"Hey, Sans...I think I'm gonna ask Toriel to open the door. But I don't think she'll let me out if she thinks I'll get into trouble, or if I'll be in danger. She's gotten pretty attached to me.”

He was quiet for a while “*Arial, you can tell her that i'll keep an eye socket out for ya. No one'll mess with ya if you're with me.”

“Really?”

“*yeah really.”

“Promise?”

He was quiet again and she softly heard his heavy sigh.

“*i really hate making promises, they're usually a pain ta keep but....yeah i promise.”

“Alright, meet here tomorrow?”

“*sure i'm lookin' forward to it, see ya then kiddo.”

She walked back to the house solemnly. She went out to the front where Toriel's and saw something twinkling in the bushes in front. Grinning she reached out her hand and a rush of warmth spread through her body. She focused on SAVEing, and the rush left her breathless as she let go of the twinkling thing in front of her, a faint chime echoed in her head when she did.

She had dinner, her stomach twisting in nervousness. She was going to meet Sans face to face and Toriel caught onto the apprehensive look on her face. 

“Ari, are you alright?”

She bit her lip and pushed her supper around on the plate. “I...Toriel I'd like to go beyond the door. N-not today...er...tonight! But tomorrow. Sans said he'd show me around and he promised that he'd keep me safe.” 

Toriel's face fell. “Ari...is it so bad here?”

Ariel put up her hands. “No no! I really like it here! You're like the mom I never had and you've become such a good friend. But I really do want to see what's out there. Please?”

Toriel sighed. “I...Asgore will kill you if he finds you, he'll kill you and take your soul.” 

Ariel gave her a sharp look. “I won't let him do that. But I can't sit here stagnant while you all are trapped down here!” she stood up and took Toriel's paws in hers. “Tori, there's one thing about me that you don't know. I...I can do magic of my own. I've seen you use your fire magic to cook the food, mine is more...eh...defensive? I've been practicing with making shields around me and I'm damn confident that I can deflect anything that comes at me. But I want to break that barrier. If it was made from human magic...maybe human magic can unmake it too.”

Toriel sighed “You can do magic? Then tomorrow you'll show me.”

Ariel nodded. “Tomorrow. But tonight...how about you tell me some neat snail facts okay?”

The goat woman smiled. “I'd like that.”

The night progressed, Toriel read to her about snails, Ariel took a shower, washed her clothes then retired to bed. The next day came too soon for Ariel's liking but she woke up refreshed. She pulled out her now clean tight black cami, long sleeved dark blue under armor top and black thick leggings. She liked them because they were comfortable and sexy. Her top showed a fair amount of cleavage and covered the powder blue danskin sports bra she usually wore under everything. She threw her camo cargo pants on over the leggings though for extra warmth along with her long leather trench coat, beyond the door was going to be cold as hell and she wanted to be prepared. She went into the kitchen and packed some food in her pouch. After a few days of eating monster food she found that she hadn't needed to use the bathroom. That had been an embarrassing conversation trying to explain human biology and elimination. She'd still had to urinate because of water intake but even that had dwindled to near nothing because of her monster food diet. She'd made sure to take two Butterscotch cinnamon pies because she wanted to give one to Sans. 

She had wandered around the ruins a bit during the weeks and had encountered several different monsters. They were easily taken care of, complimenting the froggits, comforting the wimsums, wiggling with the mold smalls and making sure not to bully the Loox, Migsop was actually kind of fun and danced with her once they were not being watched by anyone else. and she had even made her way to the spider bake sale. There had been gold left behind after each encounter and she held onto it until she could buy some spider doughnuts and spider cider. Toriel had enjoyed the cider with her but she still had the doughnut wrapped in a baggie in her pack. 

As it stood, she had about 175 gold jingling in one of the outer pouches. She was happy that the small coins were only about as big as a dime because gold was HEAVY. It astounded her though that their currency would have the purity it did because sometimes the coins were soft enough they'd slightly bend at the edges. She knew that once the monsters got out they'd be freaking loaded and shouldn't have too much trouble affording what they needed considering the rate exchange for gold on the surface.

Heading back, she quickly saved again then made her way down to the door and found Toriel waiting for her. 

“Alright Arial...show me the strength of your conviction.” 

With that she felt her soul coming out of her body. Toriel began throwing fireballs at her and Ariel's soul shone bright red as she prepared herself. Determined to keep herself safe she gathered her own power from herself. She threw up a shimmering green shield in front of her, the magical fireballs hit it and she could feel the heat and impact through her hand. “I'm not going to fight you Toriel. I can defend myself if I need to. You can throw those things at me all day but they won't get through!”

Toriel kept up her assault, her piercing gaze was softening as sweat ran in beads down Ariel's neck. 

“Please...stay with me Ariel. I can keep you safe, you'll be happy here.”

“I am happy Toriel. I want to keep in touch with you. You can open the door any time and I can come visit. I can call you and we can talk any time too. But I as I said last night. I'm going to bring that barrier crashing down. I'm going to bring a happy ending for everyone here and get you all out. I'm going to save everyone no matter what!” 

Toriel's attacks grew less accurate until they petered out and stopped. Tears ran down her furry face and Ariel dropped her shield ran forward throwing her arms around her dear friend. “Toriel...I'll be okay. I promise that I will.”


	6. Snow time like the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opens.  
> Toriel will actually answer her phone if she's called outside the Ruins! (she promised!)  
> She messes with Flowey a little.  
> Sans realizes that his promise might be a bit harder to keep than he originally thought.  
> And saving the best for last. PAPYRUS! WOO! XD

Toriel wrapped her large arms around Arial and held her close. “I know that now. Don't let anyone's apprehension of you keep you from showing that kind heart of yours, show them the strength of your integrity, be patient with them, show them your determination.”

Arial nuzzled the soft fur of her friend and smiled, tears ran down her own face and she gave Toriel a soft kiss on the cheek. “I will. I'm going to show you the sun and the stars. I'm going to show you the ocean and let you feel the breeze on your fur from the summer wind. I'm going to do this no matter what it takes.”

Toriel nodded and let her down from the hug that lifted her off the ground. They smiled at each other. “Tori, don't be a stranger kay? Call me sometime I do have your number you know, and you have mine.” 

Toriel gave a soft laugh and nodded while wiping her tears away. “I will.”

“And you'll answer when I call you?”

“Yes.”

 

She grinned and Toriel turned to the door, her hand shimmering faintly. The door opened with a rumble and she gave Arial one last hug. 

Arial waved good bye one last time before proceeding down what felt like a long hallway attached to the door, she came to a small clearing where a yellow flower turned to her. 

“Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower.”

She gave it a soft smile and walked closer. “I'm Arial nice to meet you,”

“Wh..what are you doing?”

She knelt down next to the flower and stroked it's petals gently. “Asriel.”

The flower jerked back “What?! How...How do you know that?”

She sat down next to Flowey. “I know because I do. I can see the 'real you' by looking at you. You're hurting and lonely. Do...would you like to come with me? I'm going to be meeting a friend out in Snowdin. I know your story Asriel, Chara made herself sick on purpose so she could give her soul to you, I know you didn't want her to die. She was your best friend. But I'm willing to be your friend too, if you'll let me.”

Flowey jerked away tears looked to be brimming in his eyes. “NO! You...you! How could you know? How do you know?! I...I...” 

Flowey disappeared into the ground running away. “I'll be ready to talk whenever you want to, Asriel.” She got to her feet and trudged the last few meters out of the hallway and came out to a snow covered forest. The road was well traveled though and easy to walk on. She threw her hood up and fastened up her coat after pulling out her soft pink rabbit fur lined leather gloves. 

She trudged forward and saw a stick in the path. She grinned and snapped off the thinner part from the top and pocketed it for the lesser and greater dogs she might encounter. She continued forward past a snow covered sentry post. Sans wasn't there and she sighed, he was probably going to sneak up on her and she was ready for it knowing about his teleporting ability.

She continued along keeping an ear out for his footsteps behind her. She got to the bridge and heard the crunching of snow behind her. She did an about face and watched as he came into view she gave a beaming smile at him as he approached her. “*hey bud...don'tcha know it's rude not to shake a new pal's hand?”

He held out his bony hand and she smirked before taking his hand which made a loud farting noise. She shook with laughter at his joke. “*the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand joke. Funny every time.” 

She snerked and nodded. “Good prank that was funny. It's nice to finally meet you face to face.”

A small bit of blue spread across his cheek bones and he scratched the back of his head. “*yeah, so you're Arial right?” 

She grinned wider with her hands behind her back. “Yep.”

“*you're a human.”

“Right again.”

“*ehhh...I suspected as much.” he lightly rubbed the back of his skull.

“Problem?”

He took a deep sighing breath and let it out slowly with a light chuckle. “*nah. i was supposed to be on the look out for humans...but i'm not really interested in capturing one. meh, even if we run into my bro it should be fine, he's a human hunting fanatic.”

She smiled and laughed, “Oh come on, he'll be overjoyed to finally meet a human. I'll even do his puzzles.”

Sans looked up hopefully. “*you will?”

She shrugged. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

He grinned wider and she gave his shoulder a light pat. “C'mon Sans, lets find your bro, this way you can prove to him you aren't that much of a lazybones.” 

He put his hands in his blue hoodie and grin widening. “*sure kiddo, lets go throw him a bone.” 

She gave a small snort of laughter. 

“*liked that one?”

She shook her head, “It wasn't really just the joke I was laughing at.

“*then what's so funny?”

“I can't believe I'm shorter than you. I'm pretty short for a human too.”

He snickered. “*really?” 

She nodded and pulled her hood back. “I have an inch and a half on my boots too which makes me about 5'4”ish we're the same height but if I was barefoot I'd be shorter than you.”

He snickered. “*well...let's hope that the fun you have here doesn't come up...short?”

She laughed at that. “Yuk it up, tibia honest though that was pretty humerus of you. And I wouldn't fibula to you Sans.”

He threw his head back and laughed long and loud at that. “*good one kiddo.”

They walked a short ways away when a loud “NYEH!” came from ahead of them. “SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAY FROM YOUR POST?!”

Sans snickered slightly as Arial put her hands to her mouth to hide her growing grin. 

“*well bro, i found a human.” 

A tall skeleton walked up to them, he had a crimson scarf around his neck and white armor around his rib cage. His hands had red mitten like gloves and he wore red boots that came to his knee with blue bottoms that just covered his pelvis.

It was drastically different from Sans's lax dress of blue hoodie with fluff around the hood, black sports shorts and pink slippers. 

“YOU DID?? WOWIE, THAT'S SETTLED THEN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PREPARE THE PUZZLES NYEH HEH HEH!” With that Papyrus sped off into the distance. 

She couldn't hold it in and was reduced to giggles. “Oh my gods, he's adorable! So cool!”

Sans closed his eye sockets with a wistful smile. “*yeah, he's pretty awesome.”

She grinned as she went forward with him tagging along. She ran into a few other monsters along the way, they waved at Sans and looked warily at her but she gave them bright smiles and friendly greetings. She stood still with Doggo only to confuse him with pats on the head, played fetch with Dogamy, Dogressa and Lesser Dog. But she wound up petting Greater dog and after laughter and belly scratches Greater Dog went away panting and happy in his over sized armor, tail wagging out of the neck hole. She laughed at the snow and ice jokes from the Snowdrake, wound up ditching Jerry and ignoring Icecap's display of their 'cool' hat. She undecorated the horns of Gyftrot as well, all the while Sans tagged along behind her, she could feel his eyes on her judging her actions. She knew that he had to feel (if not see) the high LV she had and was completely determined to show him that it wasn't going to be applied here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find typos or misspellings, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
> I know that she seems a bit of a MS. But she's really not, There's only so much you can do with Healing, Illusions and shields.   
> Unless you're really REALLY creative.   
> Anyone that's played AD&D or any kind of tabletop RPG knows what I'm talking about, an illusionist is only as effective as their imagination is broad. Never underestimate the usefulness of color spray in the right situations....never.


	7. And the truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So confessions of her past come to light, comfort is given.  
> A Date at Grillbys.  
> Bits of fluff and tears and awesomeness.  
> Also, kind of a long chapter.
> 
> Next chapter...sins...all the sins. (maybe not ALL but you get my meaning)

She wound up skidding over the ice and snow and got a mischievous look on her face while scooping up a snowball in her hands. Sans walked lazily behind her and she giggled before turning. “Hey Saaans.”

He looked up and got a snowball to the chest. “*what the?!” 

She laughed and scooped up another one. “Gotcha!”

“*ohh hoh kid. you're just askin' fer trouble y'know?”

She grinned and laughed as she tossed another snowball, missing him. “Bring it bone head.”

He scooped up a snowball and his eye flared blue as it sailed and hit her right in the face making her sputter and laugh. “Oh it's on!”

 

He laughed as they lobbed snowballs at each other, she knew that he let some of them hit him and found it endearing. She laughed as he lobbed an extra large snowball at her and she fell into a snow drift which completely covered her. She sat up shaking her head trying to get the snow out of her coat. “Cold! Cold! Cold!!” She flapped her trench and scooped out snow but had to eventually take her coat off and shake it out. “Man...you're a really good shot Sans.” 

He shrugged hands in the air and winked at her. “*i guess I'm just sansational at snowball fights. Ice think that you might need to step up your game if you ever want to beat me ya snow?”

She snickered at his puns “Oh man, that was just cold. But I guess that a skeleton would know just how to cut to the bone.”

He laughed as she flipped her coat around her body with a bit of flair. She forewent zipping up her coat while putting an arm around him as he chuckled with a slight azure flush to his cheeks as Arial gave him a side hug. They walked on a bit more and she came to the circle puzzles. She looked over the first one and smirked. She got a running start, hitting the circle and then expertly leaping over the rock in between them and solving the easiest of the puzzles. 

Next was a plate of Papyrus's spaghetti. She knocked on it and laughed. “It's frozen solid.”

Sans shrugged with a grin. “*he probably underestimated how cold it is out here.” 

She snickered as she picked up the note he left and read it. This was all going pretty much like out of the game. It was a little disconcerting but she at least took solace that she knew the majority of the puzzles easily. As they walked she slowed down to walk next to Sans and his slow lazy gait. “Hey Sans, we're friends now right?”

The whites lights in his eye sockets darted to her. “*yeah...i guess.”

She kept her gaze straight and gave a soft smile. “Can I ask you something kind of serious?”

“*i'm all ears.”

She glanced at him with a snicker. “Even though you don't have any? Shucks Sans, that was pretty...corny.”

He laughed at her own pun and shook his head. “*i'm gettin' ta like you more an' more as we talk kiddo. those couple of weeks at the door gettin' ta know ya didn't hurt either.”

She smiled and gently bumped his shoulder with hers. “Yeah, well all joking aside. I gotta ask...do you think that even the worst person can change, that anybody can be a good person if they really tried? Even if they've done bad things in their life?”

The lights in Sans's eyes went out leaving them ominous black holes. “*there a specific reason you askin' me this?”

She sighed. “I've noticed you watching me. Judging me. Wondering if it was a mistake to let me pass by you. I'll level with you Sans...I...I used to work for the military up on the surface. I was a soldier. I've fought, and I've killed other humans because I had to. It really was kill or be killed in the situations I was in and there was no chance for peaceful resolution. I didn't want to...but I didn't want to die either.” She gave a heavy sigh. “Some days I do feel my sins crawling up my back....some days I feel like giving up but then I remember, I'm still alive and I have the opportunity now to make up for some of the bad things I've done. Toriel told me that I had a high Level of Violence....but....I'll never fight down here. Not if there's a peaceful way of doing things. I don't want to hurt anyone here. If anything,” she stopped and faced him. “I want to break down that damned barrier and set you all free.” her eyes burned with her determination and she clenched a fist in front of her. He watched her, his left eye flared blue and yellow momentarily and she held his gaze letting him see her intent. 

After a few moments he heaved a sigh, eyes closed smile still in place but gentle. “*i believe you. everything you've done so far has shown your intentions.” 

She gave him a soft smile and put a hand on his cheek bone. “Good...besides. I have a promise I have to keep as well to someone we both know.”

He looked up at her “*eh? who?”

She turned and continued walking then looked over her shoulder. “Your dad.”

He froze, eyes black. “*wh..what? h...how?”

She smiled and continued forward but his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, the smooth bone was cool against her warm skin. He stopped her and she turned to him noticing that his left eye had lit up azure blue. “*h...how do you know about him?” his grip tightened and she softened her gaze when she switched to Wingdings. 

“He spoke to me in a dream from the void.”

His grip tightened even more and she could feel the bones in her wrist almost touching. She had no doubt that he could easily snap her wrist if he wanted to, if she was honest with herself his strength was surprising, and a little intimidating. Blue and golden light highlighted his face and the snow around them. “Sans...you're going to break my wrist.” He was shaking and she could see pricks of tears starting in his eye sockets. She stepped closer making him step back but he still had a death grip on her wrist. She used that to her advantage and moved quickly to wrap her free arm around him. “Sans...it's ok...hey...” she leaned back just enough to look into his brilliantly lit eye. She brought up her hand that he was still holding and cupped his mandible. “Do you want to know what he made me promise?”

Sans's gaze snapped to hers, realizing how close she was, her chest pressed to his sternum and she saw him make a swallow motion, a slight blue blush on his cheek bones. “*what?”

“He made me promise to keep an eye on you and Papyrus. He made me promise to do what he never could and bring down the barrier. I'd already decided to do that though as soon as I realized what was going on. Before he paid me a little 'visit' from the void.” She brought her other hand up to his cheek. “I plan on following through. Sans will you help me? I want to avoid certain things from happening. I want everyone to be happy.”

His eyes closed tight and his hand moved up to cup hers. “*i...i...i dunno if i can.” 

She touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes. “I know it's hard. But if there's any time to start caring again. Now would be it.”

She felt his hand move down her arm to grasp her shoulder shakily. “*Ari...i...” She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, her hand moving softly up and down his spine. She felt him hold onto her, his body trembled and she heard him giving soft sobs. “*it's been so hard...”

 

She nodded. “I know...Gaster explained about the resets to me. He is able to see them happen having been scattered through space-time.” 

She continued holding him until his body stopped shaking. She pulled off her gloves, shoved them in a pocket and leaned away slightly to cup his cheeks with her warm hands, her thumb wiped away the translucent blue tears slowly trickling down his cheek bones. “You'll be alright Sans. If I can avoid any more resets, I will. I'm able to save and reload if need be so if I die, I'll be right back here.” He nodded and sniffed. It still astonished her how expressive his skull could be. He gave her a small smile and put his hands over hers. He stepped back while still holding her hands. He looked down at his phalanges, his thumb ran over the skin of her hands. “*they're so soft....” he breathed slightly making her blush a little. 

She smiled and pulled up her sleeve. His fingers went over the skin of her wrist and his brow ridges furrowed at seeing the deep red blooming around the wrist he'd grasped. “*i'm sorry i hurt you.”

She shrugged. “I've had worse. You didn't really hurt me but it's probably going to bruise.”

He nodded again and looked up at her. His eyes were back to normal and he smiled. She gave a small chuckle and she gave him a soft kiss to his brow which made his cheeks flush a deeper azure. She giggled and drew away, his fingers still brushed down her arm and fingers seemingly reluctant to let go. She took a step back and grinned at him. “C'mon, I'll finish up these puzzles. Make Pappy happy and then we'll go to Grillbys, my treat. You can pay for the next date.” She held her hand out for him and wiggled her fingers with a warm smile. 

He looked at her hand, then at her face, back to her hand and the blue on his cheeks threatened to engulf his entire skull as he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head. “*i..eh...heh...sure.” his smooth bone fingers slipped into hers and they continued forward hand in hand. 

 

They got to the different puzzles and she quickly and effortlessly solved them much to Papyrus's astonishment when they finally came to Snowdin. Grillbys was warm and cheery inside making her sigh in relief as heat rushed over her chilled skin. “Man, I'm chilled to the bone.”

Sans grinned. “*heh, yeah I know what you mean.”

She bumped him lightly with her hip. “You're nothing but bones silly. So on that front you can't help it.”

They got to the bar while Sans greeted everyone with smiles and a well placed joke. “*so what? you didn't like...chillin' with me?”

She groaned at that one. “I swear Sans, they get worse and worse.”

He leaned against the bar and winked at her. “*you ain't seen nuthin' yet babe.” 

She laughed as she ordered a burger and fries and two bottles of ketchup while Sans just got some fries for himself. Arial breathed on her fingers a bit to try and get some feeling back into them after being out in the cold for so long. “Hey Grilby can I get a hot toddy please and use cinnamon whiskey if you have it?” The fire elemental nodded and began mixing her drink while she picked up the squeeze ketchup bottle for her burger. She eyed Sans and made sure to tighten the lid making him groan. “Aww...you ruined it.”

“Sans, I'm starving and don't want it slathered in ketchup. That's your thing, not mine, besides you'll get the rest because I'm only going to use a little. I actually like mustard a bit better. Oh! Thanks Grilbz.” She gave the flaming bartender a brilliant smile as he handed her her drink and a bottle of mustard as well. 

She dressed her burger, put some ketchup on her fries and handed Sans the remainder bottle. He sipped his 'drink' while she dove into her food. She groaned slightly at the wonderful flavour of her burger as well as the tingle of magic that accompanied it and sighed with satisfaction when she finished in minutes. She glanced over at Sans who was watching her astonished at how quickly she packed it away. “*uh...you got a little..um..” She swiped her thumb and caught up some of the ketchup that was at the corner of her mouth. She then sucked off the sweet and tangy condiment and smiled at him. They sat in comfortable silence when she noticed that he as well had some ketchup on his mandible. “Eh, Sans. You got some on your mandible. Here let me get that.” She swiped her index finger over the crimson liquid before popping it into her mouth and licking it off. His face turned bright azure again and he laughed nervously. “*ah..heh...thanks...” the two ketchup bottles emptied quickly after that and she leaned back and watched everyone else around her. 

She smiled contented and full then looked over at Grilbz. “How much do I owe you?”

“35g will cover it.” 

She blinked, and grinned. She'd never expected Grilbz voice to be so smooth and dare she think it, sexy. Almost as sexy as Sans's deep rumble. She fished out the money and paid for the food and got a couple more bottles of ketchup for her skeletal friend.

Sans chuckled. “tryin' ta get me drunk?”

She rose a brow at that. “You actually get drunk off that stuff?”

He shrugged. “yep i can if i drink enough of it.”

She laughed at that. “You're so weird Sans...in a good way though. I guess I better order more drinks so I can ketchup to you.” 

She was thankful that her encounters with the other monsters out in the snow had actually left her with a bit more gold. She thought it was odd that they would drop money like that but didn't question it because she had to be a little selfish at least to get by. She munched on her fries here and there and the night wound down as Sans and she talked about his underground home. Finally Grilbz was closing and she sighed and got off the bar stool. “I guess that's last call.” she was a little unsteady on her feet from the drinks she had and leaned on the counter a bit. Sans wasn't in any better shape, he had at least 6 empty ketchup bottles near his elbow. “I've gotta make it to the inn I guess. I don't have anywhere else to stay the night.”

Sans turned to her a finger in the air. “wait wait wait...no...i know! Ya can stay at my place.”

She blinked sleepily at him. “R-really?”

He nodded emphatically. “schuure....why not? i gotta get back anyway, Pap gets grumpy without 'is bedtime story. C'mon i'll lead the way.” 

She giggled as he took her hand in his without hesitation and they stepped outside into the cold air. “hey...i'll show ya a shortcut.” he winked at her and she felt the world drop out underneath her like she was on a roller coaster as he teleported them the short way to his house. They popped into the living room and she smiled brightly as she looked around. “here, have a seat. i'll be right back aight?”

She giggled as he stumbled up the stairs to Papyrus's room. She could hear his younger brother complaining that he took too long and that he'd been waiting for forever to get his story. Sans apologized softly and she heard him as he started up the story about the fluffy bunny.

Soon enough the door to Papyrus's room closed and she gave Sans a soft smile as he flopped next to her on the couch. She leaned into him with a sigh. “How're you so warm being a skeleton and all?” she murmured. 

He wiggled his fingers mysteriously. “mmmmagic.” 

That made her chuckle slightly. “Of course, I shoulda guessed.” she turned to him. “Sans, you're such a good brother. It's really sweet that you read to him every night.” 

He grinned at her. “heh, yeah. well, i gotta keep 'im happy y'know?” 

She nodded, her head was pillowed on his shoulder and she looked up at him before smiling and leaned in. She went to give him a kiss on his zygomatic but he turned his head when she shifted and she wound up planting one right on his smiling teeth. His eyes went wide but she didn't see because her eyes were closed in a slightly drunken haze and didn't notice the difference in the smooth bone. Slowly his eyes drooped and a hand went to her shoulder as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes opened then and she realized what she did. “Sans...I...” but she was stopped short as he leaned in again and kissed her before she could lean further away. It was odd, he didn't have skin but his maxilla and mandible oddly moved like they were. 

The feeling of smooth bone moving over her lips actually sent a tingle down her body and she gave a small groan as she felt something soft and wet touch her bottom lip. She opened up and his tongue slid into her mouth making her mewl softly in encouragement. She leaned back for air and found that she wasn't the only one breathing hard. She leaned in again and kissed him a bit firmer this time, her own tongue taking the initiative and she kept her eyes open out of curiosity. Lo and behold yes, his tongue was a slightly glowing electric blue and it snaked out to wind into her mouth. She clutched the front of his hoodie with one hand while the other softly stroked his mandible and zygomatic. He groaned into the kiss and pressed into her making her topple back with him on top. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour as she stared up at him. One heavy lidded eye was ablaze with his cerulean magic, he dipped in again, pressing his sternum against her and moaned at the soft squish of her breasts pressed against his ribs as he kissed her. 

One of her hands dipped into his hoodie and caressed the bottom of his rib cage softly earning her a gasping groan. She did it again and followed it to his spine to rub her fingers over his ridged vertebrae. He moaned loud and long then, one of his hands sneaked behind her head and she felt the world falling away again only to land on something soft. She blinked as she realized she was in his room. Piles of dirty socks littered the floor and a treadmill sat forlornly in the corner. She looked up at Sans again and he dipped his head in to run his mandible along her cheek, leaving her skele kisses behind as he worked down to her neck. “so. damn. soft...” he rumbled which drove heat directly to her sex. She gasped and arched against him as his tongue lashed out and lapped a line up her throat. “fuck you taste so good.” he whispered in her ear making her moan slightly and arch against him again. 

“Sans...please...” she panted as the flexible tongue dipped to the hollow of her throat while his hands traveled up her soft curves. 

“maybe i was mistaken callin' you kiddo all this time. you are most definitely all woman.”

She squirmed under his touch and sighed as his hands hitched higher under her shirt, she helped him pull off her long sleeved shirt while he discarded his blue hoodie onto the floor next to the bed. He groaned seeing that she had another shirt under it. 

“that's just not fair.”

She snickered and gave him a soft smile. His eyes slightly widened though at the sight of the tattoo across her chest. It was a colorful heart with a lock in the center with wings that spread over the tops of her breasts done in a watercolor style. 

“well this is interesting.” he murmured as his phalanges traced the dark lines over the tops of her bosom. 

She hummed in appreciation as he touched over her skin and then lightly cupped her breast. 

“Sans...I...mmm....wait..wait wait...”

“hmm?”

His gaze was predatory but slightly glazed from drunkenness. 

“You're drunk Sans....we shouldn't go any farther.”

“you're drunk too ya know.”

She held his hand in hers. “I know...I'm pretty far gone but I have enough of my wits to not want you to do something you'll regret later....okay?”

The look in his eyes softened. “i doubt i'd regret this, but okay.”

“Besides, I'm not the kind of lady to do stuff like this on a first date. I gotta have standards ya know? And you barely know me besides.”

He lowered his head so that he lay on top of her, his head pillowed on her breasts, he nodded slightly. 

His eyes widened at the sound of her heartbeat though. “woah.” 

She pulled a pillow under her head to get more comfortable. “Never heard a heartbeat before?”

“not a human one. it's so steady and strong.”

She caressed the side of his skull making his eyes close. The soft lub dub of her heart lulling him to sleep. He snuck one arm under her back and she yawned in contentment. She realized that she still had her boots on and nudged him. His arm tightened on her “mm...comfy....”

“Sans, I need to take my shoes off.”

He groaned as he rolled over to her side so she could take her shoes off, hip pouch and survival knife before shimmying out of her cargo pants to drop them on the ground. She lay next to him in just her spandex outfit and placed a hand on his sternum, lightly running her fingers over the ribs under his shirt. He sighed slightly at the feel of it and turned to face her. “if you keep doing that, i dunno if i can restrain myself from jumping your bones sweetheart.”

A flush came into her cheeks at the pet name and she hid her face in his side. He chuckled and tucked a hand under her chin to make her look up at him. His phalanges ran through her soft hair as he leaned in and gave her another kiss. It was soft and sweet making her smile slightly into the kiss. 

“go to sleep sweetheart.”

“Mmm kay.” 

She looked up as he gave a large yawn. Her eyes widened at seeing his teeth and she couldn't help giggle. 

He looked down at her shaking form. “what?”

“Fangs for the great night Sans.”

“wha? oh...oooh! heh nice one.”

She leaned over him. “Those are pretty cool. I'da thought that you'd have regular blunted teeth y'know?”

He shrugged. “well, i _am_ a monster. just because i've got a human like skeleton form don't mean that i'm the same as you.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess i would have wondered about teeth thing eventually. I hope it doesn't put a denture in our friendship.”

He put a hand to his face with a short laugh. 

“What? Am I a- _costal_ -ing you with bad puns?” she put a hand on his rib cage to feel his laughter.

“pfff...Ari...you're pretty _humerus __when you try.”_

“Yeah, but I still can't come close to the true pun-master.”

“that's right.”

“I do like your jokes Sans.”

“thanks.”

“I guess you could say that I'm a glutton for _pun_ ishment.”

He laughed deep at that and she giggled along with him before giving another yawn. 

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair giving her a soft skeletal kiss on her brow. “awlright...sleep now. mornin's gonna come pretty quickly.”

Her breathing slowed as she rest her head on his clavicle. 

“Ari...”

“mm hmm...”

“can i keep you?”

“mmm..hmmm...”

“heh..”

They fell asleep in each others arms like that.


	8. Psyche!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast fluff, Arial spent the night but didn't do anything worse than cuddle.
> 
> Sans has no nightmares for once while sleeping close to Ari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I lied, there's no sin in this one. It's just morning breakfast fluff.  
> But I promise, I PROMISE there will be Sin in the next chapter....maybe I'll do 2 in one tonight. yeah why not?

The next morning came bright and early, as an alarm sounded in Ari's bag, 5am. She groaned as she rolled over and grappled for her bag as a rock version of Megalovania played. Groaning she sat up and cracked her back. She had a pounding headache and glanced over to see Sans sprawled over the bed, a small line of blue drool came out of the side of his mouth. She gave a small laugh before kissing his forehead and covering him in the blanket. 

Groggily she made her way to the kitchen, got a glass of water and downed it. She looked around and sighed, the house was very quiet and she smiled to herself as she checked out the fridge. They only had some of the basic bachelor standard. There were several bottles of ketchup, some eggs, several Tupperware containers full of pasta, what looked like a bacon of some kind and milk. There were some vegetables in the crisper in the bottom, probably for Papyrus's spaghetti. 

Smiling she decided to make breakfast. She turned on some music on her phone and hummed along to the sounds of 'I'm glad you came.' She put a pot of water on to boil, pulled out the bacon and chopped it up fine, she put some spaghetti in the boiling water and stirred it while adding some salt. She'd make a spaghetti carbonara. She took out some eggs and salt, pepper and cheese.

She whisked the eggs, checked the noodles and they were perfect. She had rendered the bacon down to when it just started to get crispy but not too much. 

“SANS?”

She looked up from her cooking to see Papyrus come into the kitchen. 

“HUMAN?!”

She grinned at him. “Good morning Papyrus. Hungry?”

“WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Making Spaghetti cabonara, it's a breakfast spaghetti.”

“IT IS!? WOWIE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU COULD DO THAT WITH PASTA!”

She giggled. “Pap, I'm right here, you don't have to shout.”

“Nyeh heh heh...I..I...oh yes well...”

A slight orange blush spread across his cheekbones. 

“It's ok Pap, you just get excited and passionate.”

“I yes, well I do! So...um...” He peered over her shoulder to watch her. “Could...could you show me what you've done? I've been taking cooking lessons with Undyne but this is something she'd never shown me before.”

Arial smiled softly. “Sure Papyrus, I'd be happy to.”

 

Sans walked in to her giving Papyrus a cooking lesson and blinked in confusion. 

“BUT DON'T YOU HAVE TO STIR IT WITH THE STRENGTH OF YOUR PASSION FOR COOKING?”

She laughed at that. “Not really, having passion for your cooking is fine. But your love for cooking needs to be gentle. If you are too vigorous you could burn the food, or bruise your ingredients depending on what you're using. Plus, your love will show through with the end result, with the flavors.”

“I HAD NO IDEA SPAGHETTI COULD BRUISE!”

She was reduced to giggle fits at that. “No no Pap, but you can over cook them making them mushy, or under cook them making them too hard to chew, or worse, burn them.” 

She looked up at the tall skeleton as he gave her a look filled with childish glee grinning ear to ear and she noticed that he had fangs as well. **huh, guess it runs in the family** she thought.

She took the strained noodles and put them into the pan with the bacon and gave it an expert toss before adding the seasoned egg and cheese mixture and stirring the whole concoction. It turned a rich creamy yellow and she added some more cheese and a little bit of the pasta water as she went. 

She pulled out some plates and laid out three plates of food before putting the pots in the sink, giving them a quick scrub to loosen up the detritus. 

She sat down and Sans raised a brow ridge. 

“Water you looking at?”

Papyrus groaned. “Oh no...not you too!”

Her and Sans grinned at each other. 

“well? time's pastaing us by, Paps, dig in.”

Papyrus put his head in his hands.

“Sans, if you keep up with the _pun_ ishment Papyrus might lose his appetite.”

Sans just snickered as Papyrus shot him a glare. “The human is correct, and I the great Papyrus do want to try this cab-o-nara thing she made for breakfast.”

Sans waved a hand in the air. “alright alright. i'll throw you a bone.”

“SANS!”

She snorted into her drink choking slightly at the bad joke and coughing while laughing. 

“SAAAANS YOUR JOKES ARE GOING TO KILL THE HUMAN STOOOOP!”

But Sans was laughing too hard at her face to hear him.

She got control of herself before pouting at him. 

He gave her a cheeky wink before taking a bite and his eyes widened. “wow, this _is_ pretty good.”

She beamed at him while Papyrus grumbled and finally tried his pasta. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened and it looked like little orange sparkles twinkled around his head.

“HUMAN THIS IS POSITIVELY DELICIOUS! YOU MUST TEACH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!”

She grinned as she ate. “I'll be happy to Pap. Maybe I'll show you how to make pancakes as well.”

He hummed and nodded in agreement as he practically wolfed down his food.

Her phone had switched songs to a Bonetrousle remix and Papyrus's head bobbed in time to the beat.

“Your choice in music is rather interesting. I like this song. What is it called?” 

She grinned into her next bite, chewed and swallowed before replying. “Bonetrousle.”

“Really? Well it's rather catchy. Nyeh heh heh”

She giggled at him as they finished up. She took the plates and started washing them. 

“Human, do you not have to do that! You are in our home and you cooked breakfast it's only fair that one of us do the dishes.”

“not it.”

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES!”

She laughed as Papyrus scolded Sans for his lackadaisical ways. 

'stronger than you' started to come onto the phone which made her grab it and turned it off quickly earning her a small look from Sans.

She ignored him and sighed. The battery was almost dead anyway. 

“WELL SANS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GO OUT TO RECALIBRATE THE PUZZLES IN CASE ANOTHER HUMAN COMES ALONG! NYEH HEH HEH! YOU NEED TO GET TO YOUR POST SANS!”

“sure thing bro. i'll be out there soon. i'm gonna help clean up a bit.”

“Y..YOU ARE??! THIS IS GREAT!” He swept his brother up into a hug and spun him around happily making Sans blush slightly and his grin wider. 

Papyrus let him go with a laugh and a grin. “HUMAN! I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU ARE A GOOD INFLUENCE ON MY LAZY BONES BROTHER! YOU MAY STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE!”

She blinked and gave him a small smile. “Thanks Papyrus. I'd like it if we could be friends too. That is if you want to.”

Papyrus gave a squeal of glee and swept her up in an excited hug spinning her around as well. “OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE HAPPY TO GRACE YOU WITH MY FRIENDSHIP! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? NYEH HEH HEH HEH” She laughed as she was spun around and put her arms around him to squeeze tightly. 

He set her down gently and they grinned at each other. 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GRANT YOU A REPRIEVE THEN SANS. YOU MAY SPEND THE DAY WITH THIS HUMAN! PERHAPS THEY CAN TEACH YOU SOME BETTER HABITS!”

Sans snickered. “sure thing, thanks bro.” he shot Arial a wink which made her give a small snerk.

With that Papyrus left the two alone to go take care of his job. 

She finished with the dishes and turned to Sans who was still sitting at the table. “So much for helping.” He shrugged with a grin before he levitated her phone to him. He saw the crack down the screen and glanced up at her. 

“hey, i know someone that can fix this for ya.”

“Really? That'd be great Sans!” she smiled as she got another glass of water having to stand on a chair to reach the sink over the insanely tall counter. Her hangover hadn't been too bad and evidently Sans didn't have one. That or he took care of himself while she cooked. 

He shrugged again. “sure, no problem.”


	9. Have a sinsational time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, warnings, There is SIN in this.  
> Soul sex kinda thing making him go all into heat and he jumps Ari. 
> 
> You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, leave a comment and let me know how I did. I'm a little rusty and I need to know if I did ok.

She went up to his room and picked up her clothes that were on the floor, as she was bent over she got a resounding smack to her ass making her yelp and stand up straight. 

Sans was standing right behind her “sorry for butting in, but i need to ass you a question.”

She smirked and walked close to him. “Honey, I didn't think you'd be trying foreplay like that this early in the morning.”

He took a step back, eyes wide and face burning brilliantly blue due to being caught off guard. “i..um...what?”

She stood back and laughed. “You're adorable when you blush Sans.”

“i...i...um...heh...” he scratched the back of his skull nervously before it transformed into a sly look at her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. “well sweetheart, if you wanted to go to the bone zone. you just had to ask.”

She flushed as his hands trailed up to her waist and he leaned in and kissed her. 

She felt the tingle of magic spike up her spine as he grasped the back of her head, fingers lacing into her messy long hair. 

She lost herself in it, melting into his arms as his tongue snaked into her mouth earning him a groan. 

He chuckled lightly as he gave her hips another firm squeeze. 

She stepped back slightly breathless. “Damn Sans...”

He gave her a toothy and cheeky grin flashing fang at her. 

She flushed brighter red at that before turning around and moving to put her cargo on when he put a hand to her shoulder. “you wont need those. it's pretty warm where we're goin'”

She looked up at him with raised brows then shrugged and folded the pants to put them at the foot of his bed. “Hotland?”

He blinked at her. “uh..yeah how'd you know?”

She shook her head with a smile. “I know a lot more about this place then I really should.”

His eyes narrowed and she could swear she saw a shimmer of blue in them. “have you been here before?”

She held up her hands with a small laugh. “No no nothing like that. If we'd met before you'd have remembered y'know? This is my first time down here. But I promise you I will explain everything eventually.” She pulled out a pick from her bag and started detangling her dyed strawberry blond hair. “I'll admit that I'm a bit of a dimensional anomaly being here and everything. And I'm not like any human you've ever met, or ever will meet.” Satisfied the tangles were gone she quickly braided it and threw it over her shoulder. “But you're a bit of an anomaly as well Sans, you can remember the other time lines right?”

He shrugged eyes closed and brow furrowed. “for the most part, they come more like shadows of memories and dreams. but they're so repetitious that they wind up becoming clearer and clearer each time. but y'know it's been a while since i've felt like this.”

She quirked her head at him. “Like what Sans?”

He smiled at her wistfully. “Hopeful.”

She wrapped her bare arms around him and hugged him tight. “Oh Sans...can I show you something?”

He held her close and nodded before stepping back. “sure, whatchu wanna show me?”

She touched her breast and felt the same tug as before as her soul floated out of her chest. His eyes widened at the sight of her multicolored soul. “i just...wow...” he breathed as his hand came up close to it. 

“Go ahead, I trust you Sans.”

He glanced at her face “ya sure? soul touchin' is pretty intimate.”

She cocked a hip and under her chin. “Well, we were going to be pretty damn intimate last night. Just be gentle okay?”

He nodded and tenderly took her soul in his bony fingers. They stroked it from top to bottom watching the colours swirl around it making her give a small gasp. He looked up at her sharply and her face was bright red, breaths starting to get a little labored. 

He smirked at that and did it again and she had to sit at the edge of his bed. “S..sans hey...that's not fair...”

He chuckled darkly, “what? this?” he did it again and her back arched, pleasure shooting through her body. “oh babe, you have no idea how hot that is.”

She glared at him from under her bangs before giving a shuddering breath. “Yeah...well there's something I'd wanted to do to you as well...but I'm not sure it'd work.”

“oh yeah? what's that?” 

“I want to give you some of my hp.”

He blinked at that, surprised. “you what?”

She shrugged. “Well, the high LV I have also gives me a bit more hp than regular, I'm pretty hard to kill. But you have 1 Sans, you could get a frickin papercut or stub your toe and get dusted! I just worry about you. I have a pretty good idea how to do it but you gotta consent. I'm not gonna do anything without your approval.”

He sat next to her on the bed with her soul floating in one hand. “i...i dunno what ta say. i'm not so easy ta take out myself you know. i'm pretty quick on my feet when i want ta be. ”

She nodded at that. “I have no doubt, but I still worry. So would you?”

“i....i...what do you need me ta do? i don't know how something like this might work y'know?”

“Bring your soul out and I'll show you.”

“i uh...okay.”

A brilliant blue upside down heart floated out of his chest and she smiled at it. “Wow...it's so beautiful.”

He blushed and looked down at hers. “not as nice as yours though.” 

She saw that there were a few cracks in his soul and her heart clenched slightly. She took her own back and grasped the apex of the heart where the highest concentration of blue and a bit of purple was and pulled a bit, it stung slightly but gave way like taffy. It was a bit gooey and she held it in her hand like a blue piece of thumb nail sized jello. She released her soul to float before her while she took his in hand. He grit his teeth and groaned as she lightly stroked it with the back of one knuckle. “*Ari...that...nnnffuck...”

She smiled at his reaction and the blue blush that lit up his entire skull. He watched as she gently placed the blue/purple blob over his soul “*wait,wait Ari that's-” but it was too late his entire spine arched as he practically fell on the bed moaning and writhing. His eyes were both flared brilliant blue and she watched as the part of her soul filled in the cracks and made his soul pulse and flash nearly blinding her. 

She felt the tingle of his magic as she found herself floating as well as several other objects in his room. He was arching on the bed clutching the sheets eyes squeezed tight and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Her eyes widened as she put his soul over his chest. “*Ari...ah! what did you do? hah...ah....gnnn.....i...i....ah!” 

His moans and groans went straight down to her sex making her own breathing quicken. The soul melted back into his chest making him thrash harder. She could see what looked like a glow coming from his pelvis. Her own soul went back into her chest, as she reached over to grab his tibia and pulled her slightly floating form over him to look down at his face. “Sans?” His hands shot up to grab her arms tightly he rolled them over pinning her to the bed, blue aura around her disappearing. He kissed her hard pushing his pelvis and the hard bulge there into her making her moan into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around hers. 

“Sans! I...ah! Gods yes!”

His teeth and tongue traveled down her throat and she felt him bite into the bend of her neck making her scream and arch under him. His hands tugged frustrated at her clothes as he rutted against her, the hardness in his shorts rubbing against her core making her hips move involuntarily with him. 

“S..sans...let me....ah! Let me take these off.” He pulled back just enough for her to yank her cami up over her head along with her bra. 

He hovered over her, hands braced by her own ribs as he took in the soft swell of her breasts and the darkness of her tattoo across her skin. “*F..fuck...” he growled as he dipped his head to lap at her collar bone and lower to her breast. She arched into him with a cry as his tongue practically wrapped around the whole thing. “*so soft...fuuuck...your flavor is indescribable!”

She was panting and feeling wanton now at his ministrations. She had no idea that sharing her soul like that would drive him to this point. But she was willing to help him find relief even if she was reluctant the previous night. His hands roamed over her soft skin, taking in the stretch marks and scars she had on her belly and sides. His hand dipped and tugged at her pants to grip her hip brutally. “*Arial....gnn...i need you....please....”

She moaned at the deep timber in his voice that rumbled through her very being. “It's ok Sans....”

She tugged at her pants and was thankful that she hadn't put her shoes on yet as she shimmied out of the spandex leggings. Her thin thong went with them and she lay bare underneath him while he breathed heavily and practically ripped his own clothes off. He sat back between her legs, a dark blue cock glowed as he rubbed it against her soft folds. “*gods...you're already so wet for me...” his husky voice made her own breath hitch and he pressed himself into her with a grunt. He was much bigger than she'd expected and her hands held on tight to his femur as he pushed into her slowly with a long moan. “*so...fuckin' tight....” She couldn't think let alone speak as he eased into her. It felt so damn good!

“S...sans...please move! Please!”

He chuckled. “*beggin' for me?” 

She groaned and wiggled her hips to try and get some friction but his own bony hands held her still.

“Gods...Please!”

He leaned in next to her ear, moving himself deeper into her. “*that ain't my name.”

“Sans! Sans please fuck me! Fuck me into the ground please! Please!!”

He growled as his tongue laved over the bite mark he'd made, “*with pleasure.” he husked as he started a fast and brutal pace pounding her so that her head almost hit the headboard of his bed. She arched into him, holding onto his rib cage, her breathing was ragged and she shattered after only a few thrusts. She came hard with a scream of his name and he buried his face in her neck as her inner muscles squeezed around him. “*gods damn...Arial...” he panted into her ear as he pounded into her, one hand grabbed the base of her braid and he pulled it to show a long line of neck to him before he sunk his teeth into her again, his fangs actually punctured skin this time and he put a tingle of magic into it making her clench around him again in another orgasm as the sting of his teeth exploded in a flood of pleasure. “*oh fu...shit...i'm...i'm...”

She ran her hands up his spine, lightly drawing her nails over the hard bone and over his ribs. “It's ok...go ahead....I...Sans I need to feel it...please...” Her own voice sounded foreign as she bucked into him in encouragement. 

He sat up and pulled her legs closer putting her knees over his shoulders and practically bending her in half. The new angle made him rub against something inside her and she saw stars as he gave a loud yell, his humerus held her legs tight against him as his rhythm faltered and he jerked trying to prolong his own release. “*Gahhh....Arial....fuuuuck...!”

She felt it as his cum filled her up, pressing and shooting against her walls and that was enough to make her peak one last time making her buck into him as her hands tightened on his femur just above his patella. The tingle of his magic made her entire body feel energized as she absorbed everything he gave her. A loud crash sounded around the room as everything that had been floating suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. 

His eye was still blazing as he released her legs to fall limply to the bed. She was out of breath and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply but gently and rested his brow on hers. She held him tight, he was still buried between her legs and she flexed her inner muscles which made him grunt and her giggle. “Do you feel better?”

His arousal dissipated leaving her feel sadly hollow and rolled to the side with a heavy breath. “*yeah...gods damn...”

She stretched next to him enjoying the afterglow of her orgasms. She turned to him and placed a gentle hand on his sternum. “I guess no one knows how to bone like a skeleton huh?”

He gave a breathless laugh at that. 

“What was that Sans? I mean gods damn man. It was hella good, scratch that, it was fucking amazing. But still...I had no idea that sharing my soul like that would have...um put you in such a compromising situation.”

He shrugged. “*it was close to like going into heat? something like that, your guess is as good as mine.”

She grinned. “You guys actually go into heat?” she snickered. “Well hon, if anything like that happens normally. Feel free to call on me.” 

Sans rolled over so that one arm was over her naked form and his eyes were filled with lust. “*you can count on it sweetheart.”

She giggled as his hands roamed over her body. “*you're so soft.” his voice was still filled with wonder as his phalanges gently went over the slightly bloody bite mark. “*i hurt you.” 

She put her hand to his and smiled slightly. “It's ok Sans, you didn't really hurt me. I really liked it.”

His brows rose then he gave her a sly look. “*ya did huh? gotta bit of a kinky side do ya?”

She snorted and laughed. “Sans, I just had sex with a magical skeleton monster. As far as human sexuality goes, that's as kinky as it gets.” 

He chuckled. “*i guess so.”

She pushed him away a bit and sat up. “I dunno about you Sans, but I need a shower.” 

He sat behind her, legs beside her and gave her a soft kiss on her neck. “*tryin' ta wash me away?”

She huffed a laugh, “Nah, but I'm sweaty and sticky and it feels kinda gross.”

He wrapped his arms around her nuzzling in her hair. She put her hands on his ulna actually marveling at how thick it was. Her hands came up to his humerus and she found she couldn't fully close her hand around the thick bone. “Wow...” 

He sat quiet letting her touch his arms and her fingers then went to his femur which was almost as big around as her forearm. “*enjoyin' yerself?” 

Her hand jumped up “I..um sorry...is that ok?”

He gave a soft kiss to the back of her neck and nodded, his eyes glanced down to her back and realized that she had tattoo's there too. 

At the nape of her neck was the symbol for infinity, further down was a beautiful watercolor styled tattoo of a skeleton in black robes holding an hourglass on the empty side, opposite to it was a female in flowing rainbow robes and flowers holding the glass on the full side. “*these are beautiful.” he breathed as she leaned forward for him to get a better look. 

“You like them?”

“*yeah. i can see you already had a thing for skeletons.” 

She laughed nervously “Mayyybe.” His bony fingers traced over the lines of the art and she breathed out softly at the feeling. 

“*mmm ya like that?” 

“Mm hmm...”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again. “*patella you what, i'm gonna have fun learning every thing that makes you give me those amazing sounds.”

She squirmed and laughed. “Saaans...” 

“*nope, not those ones.”

His tongue laved the side of her neck before biting softly on the unmarked side of her neck making her arch and give a soft cry of pleasure. He licked the skin enjoying the sound of her slightly labored breathing. 

“*yeah, those ones.” 

She leaned back into him and laughed slightly. “Sans...if you keep doing that we're never going to leave the bed.”

“*i ain't complainin'”

She snickered and pulled away before something occurred to her. “Oh! Did it work? Did I raise your HP at all?”

He blinked and looked down at his chest. “**i uh...” he concentrated a bit and his eyes widened. “*holy shit. yeah it did!”

She jumped to her feet and pumped her fist. “YES! I rock! How much more hp do you have?”

“*er...i'm at 10 of 10 now.” 

She laughed and launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him back to the bed. “Awesooome!” She ignored the slight pain of his hard sternum pressing into her bare chest. 

“*heh, that really makes you happy huh?”

She nodded and drew back, her hands braced on his ribs. “Very.”

He closed his eye sockets and leaned back with his usual smile on his face. “*then i'm happy too.”

She got a devious look on her face and leaned in, she licked a line over his clavicle before gently biting on the bone, her fingers twined in between some of his ribs and she caressed the smooth bone there. His entire body went ridged and he gave a strangled groan as she increased the pressure a bit. “*A..arial...”

She leaned back and walked over to gather some of her clothes. He sat up and had what could be considered a pout on his face. “*that was dirty pool.”

She laughed. “Turn about is fair play Sansy boy. And I'm a bit of a dirty girl.”

He chuckled at that. “*Sansy huh?”

She gave him a cheeky grin as she pulled out some clean underwear from her bag thankful that she always packed extra and that they were mostly thongs so they could fit in the smallest places if needed. 

“You don't like it?”

“*i uh...well...just don't call me that in public.”

“Hehe deal. Now where's your shower?” 

He got to his feet and showed her an adjoining room leading to a private bathroom for himself and she started up the hot water.


	10. Getting a little hotland under the collar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari gets to meet Dr. Alphys in Hotland, and Undyne makes an appearance.   
> Whoo boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask about Arial's name.   
> Yes, it's Arial, like the font. Her name is Arial Roman.   
> Which I realize is a very over done first name but I didn't realize it until AFTER I'd been really going through the fandom so yeah.   
> It's too late now. Either way, I'm going to try and update once a week. I've had a lot of stuff on my plate so it's been hard to write. But I have a lot made for this one. I'm also working on Ties that Bind (An Underswap fic) along with working cuz i need moniez.   
> So as I said, I'll _try_ and update once a week.
> 
> As always, kudos, and comments are appreciated! THANKS! :D

Sans got dressed as she got clean and gave her a lascivious look when she walked out in her bra and panties, a towel was wrapped around her still braided but wet hair. 

“Hey, if you guys are skeletons, why is there shampoo in your bathroom?”

He shrugged as he pulled on his hoodie. “eh, Undyne got sick of bringing her stuff over when she would stay every now and again. so i just keep some in there just in case.”

“hmm...Ok, works for me.”

She dressed in her leggings and cami again but still threw on her under armor top after putting on some deodorant and camo pants. She clipped her hip pouch in place and made sure she had her phone with her as well as the one Toriel gave her. She grabbed her leather trench and threw it over her shoulder.

“you ain't gonna need that you know.”

She shrugged, “Yeah I know, but it's a matter of fashion.” he rolled his eyes at that making her give a small laugh. “Well, ready when you are.”

He held his bony hand out to her. “cool, let's make like plants and leaf. c'mon, I know a short cut.”  
Within seconds they were in Hotland. The temperature was brutally different from Snowdin and her eyes were wide as saucers as she felt that each breath was scorching her lungs. 

“Holy shit.” 

She was clutching herself slightly and Sans gave her a look. “you ok there Ari?”

She nodded, “Yeah...damn it's hot here.”

He put an arm around her waist and winked at her. “Not as hot as you.”

“Ooh, that was pretty smooth there sexy bones.” he merely grinned at her only slightly blushing. “What? You're bad to the bone, and I wouldn't fibula to you.”

He snerked at that “patella you what. you're really tickling my funny bone there.”

She giggled as they walked towards Alphy's lab. On the way she saw something sparkling on the ground and stopped for a second. Sans raised a brow ridge. “whatcha doin there sweetheart?”

“Just SAVING. Ya never know what's gonna happen y'know?”

“huh...alright if you say so.” 

She felt the same pressure as was at Toriel's place and felt the rush of energy in her body as she touched the SAVE point. She heard a small chime in her head then stood up and smiled at Sans. “Well, I'm ready.”

He shrugged and they made it easily to the lab with some minor encounters with a pyrope which she heat him up then cooled him off. Mercy was easiest to go with for her even when the Tsundereplane came around, she got close, but not too close making the airplane monster blush and finally run away all flustered.

Sans knocked at the lab door and in minutes it opened and a short yellow lizard came to the door. “Um..oh! Sans..h-how are you today?”

Sans motioned to Arial. “hey Alphys well my friend here was wondering if you can fix something for her.”

“O..oh, a human! I ah..um.. O-okay, I...W-what do you need me to f-fix?” The little doctor was a bit flustered and had a few sweat drops sliding down her scales.

Arial brought out her phone and showed it to her. “I was hoping you can repair the screen on this. And maybe connect it to the network so I can get calls on it?” she brought out the phone that Toriel gave her. “This one's kinda outdated and I was hoping I could get the contacts transferred too.”

Alphys adjusted her glasses and looked at the phones. “Geeze...this one's ancient! I-I think I can work with these though. C-come in! Come in!”

She ushered the two into the lab and took the phones off to a work bench. She tinkered around with the two for about 30 minutes before coming back with an excited look on her face. “Here you go, I even got you signed up for the Undernet social network. You know I've never really met a human before.”

Arial smiled at her and held out a hand for her to shake. “Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Arial.”

“I'm Dr. A-alphys. It's n-nice to meet you too Arial.” 

They both smiled and Arial looked around and spied a poster from an Anime. “Heh, you're into Anime?”

Alphys face lit up like a beacon. “Am I?! Oh yeah! It's so interesting, robots and princesses, I've been reading the human history books and you humans are so awesome!” she then realized what she said and blushed crimson. “I-I-I mean...I mean that the stuff I've been reading has b-been so engaging and...and.”

Arial put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it's ok. I'm a bit of an anime nut too. Before I got down here I prepared myself for a long hike through the mountains. I brought along some digital manga and some shows on my phone. I even have an extra memory card that has a few of my favorites. Would you like to have copies?”

Alphys eyes grew huge and sparkly. “R-really??”

Arial grinned “Sure, it's always nice to meet another Anime fan.”

Alphys gave a happy squeal and ran to her computer. 

“Alphys, do you have a connector for a USB connection?”

Sans took a seat in a free chair and just watched the two women interact. It warmed his soul seeing them getting along so well. “it's nice to see you two so anime-ted together.”

Arial chuckled a bit at his joke as she showed Alphys the seasons she had of Bleach, Sailormoon Crystal and Naruto that she'd loaded on her phone. Alphys had the correct peripherals to upload the stuff. She also gave Alphys the pictures and videos she took of the surface. “Hey Sans, check this out! This is s-so pretty!” 

Sans walked over to them and peered over Alphys's shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of beautiful trees and a clear blue sky. She scrolled to a video and started it up. “oh...wow...” he breathed in astonishment. “are those?” 

Arial smiled softly at him. “Yep, those are the real stars, that's known as the milky way. I had to put some filters through my phone to get the right resolution but I wanted to share this with you.”

Tears prickled at Sans's eyes and he pulled her close in a hug. “thank you.” he whispered into her neck and she held him back. “You're very welcome Sans. Maybe Alphys can upload some of these for you for your own computer?”

Alphys beamed happily. “Y-yeah! I'd be happy to!”

There was a blush on the little lizards face at seeing the happy smile on Sans's face. She ducked her head and bit her lip. “I ship it!” she said softly to herself. Arial heard her though and started laughing before then giving Alphys a hug from behind. “Awww....that's so cute!” She leaned in next to her and whispered. “I ship you and Undyne.”

Alphys sat straight in her chair, her face was furiously red. “I-I-I-I U-u-um! Wh-what? How d-did you?” 

Arial stood up and gave a shit eating grin. “Ooh sempai notice me!”

“No! St-staahp!” Alphys waved her claws in the air. “C'mon! That's n-not funny!”

Sans was laughing at her antics. He knew exactly what was going on and found it hilarious. He was still curious as to how Arial knew things that she shouldn't having been here only a short while, and having only interacted with a few of the monsters here.

Arial threw an arm over Alphys's shoulder. “Hey, it's ok. I think that you two would make a cute couple.”

Alphys looked down while fidgeting. “I...you think so? R-really?”

Arial nodded. “And I happen to have it on good authority that Undyne likes you too.”

“Wh-What?! I...no I'm just a nerd and she's..sh-she's so cool and tough and pretty and..a-and...”

But she didn't get to finish that subject as the door slammed open (which was odd because it was a sliding door) “Hey nerd! I found something for you Alphys! I thought you might like it and maybe we can wat--” she stopped short seeing Arial's arm over Alphys's shoulder. 

“What the FUCK?! Alphys get away from that!”

The blue scaled fish woman ran forward and pulled Alphys behind her, Arial noticed that Undyne wasn't wearing her regular armor, but instead was in a tank top and jeans possibly from the extreme heat outside. “U-undyne! Wait it's n-not what it l-looks like.”

“Like hell it doesn't! This...this...HUMAN was accosting you!” A blue spear materialized in her hands and Arial took a step back, Sans stood in front of her with his hands up. 

“woah, hey Undyne, no need to get violent. she ain't gonna hurt anyone. i can vouch for her y'know.”

“You! You're in league with her? What the hell Sans! Get out of the way!”

“no.”

“She's a fucking HUMAN! They're the ones that put us down here! I'm going to capture her and take her soul to Asgore! We need two more souls then we're free!”

“no you're not gonna hurt her.”

“SANS! MOVE IT!”

Arial put a hand on his shoulder. “Sans, it's ok. I appreciate your defending me, but I got this. Undyne? I'm guessing you're wanting to fight me right?”

“You're damn right I do!”

Arial nodded. “Alright, fine. But not here. I don't want you trashing Alphys's lab. Do you?” 

 

Undyne looked around and a small blush went across her cheeks as she looked behind her to the meek scientist staring wide eyed at both of them.

“I...I guess not. There's a clear area to fight right outside.” 

Arial nodded and followed but Sans grabbed her wrist. “Ari, are you sure about this?”

Arial gave him a soft smile. “Hey, I'll be fine. I'm not going to hurt her.”

Undyne threw her head back and laughed at that. “HA! You hurt me?! What a joke! A weak punk like you could never even touch me! FUHUHUHU!”

Arial shook her head with a wry smile. “I don't want to fight you Undyne, but if I have to to prove that I mean no harm then so be it.”

Undyne glared at her before turning heel and storming out of the lab. Arial threw her leather coat on before following after her.


	11. Smells like sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arial and Undyne fight...sorta.

They came to a wide area, one side had stairs that went up and there were sheer drop offs into pools of magma below them.

Undyne materialized some spears in her hand and turned to face Arial. Sans and Alphys sat on the stairs to watch. Sans's eye was blue in irritation as he watched the two women face each other. 

Arial smoothed her hair a bit and stood with her hands in her pockets. “I know that you're not just challenging me for the halibut, but cod we move this along? You'll find that I'm no small fry.”

Undyne growled at the bad fish jokes while Sans snorted from his seat. “that's my girl.”

Alphys nodded, her little hands in fists. “Go Undyne!” she cheered and Sans shot her a look making her duck her head. “S-sorry...”

Undyne began throwing spears at Arial who danced around the area dodging each of them. “Those were test throws punk! Let's see if you can handle THIS!” A plethora of blue spears materialized around her and began a brutal assault on Arial. She wound up taking her hands out of her pockets then and dodged, flipped and even spun in mid air avoiding the majority of the spears. A few nicked her arms and she had even avoided one coming at her head but it left a bleeding line along her cheek. 

Sans's hands were in fists on his knees. The urge to interfere was building in him with each volley. He nearly jumped out of his seat, hand glowing blue as Undyne nearly blotted the area behind her with spears. “SANS!” Arial's eyes pinned him where he sat. “No.”  
He grit his teeth as he watched what he thought would be her death.

“HAHAHAHA! Try and dodge this you fucking human!!”

The entirety of the spears launched at Arial and she held her ground. Her hand went back then in an up swept motion a shimmering shield of emerald fire sprung up in front of her. 

“what the fuck?!” Sans's eyes were wide in disbelief, “you can do magic??” 

Arial's face cracked a grin and she threw him a peace sign as the shield deflected all of the spears that came at her. She laughed as the last of them dissipated into the air and dropped her shield. “See? I told you that there was nothing to worry abou...HURGH!”

She stumbled forward as three bright yellow spears slammed into her back. She stumbled forward coughing blood. “ARIAL!” Sans yelled as he ran to her side. 

“Oh, o-oh no! Undyne!”

“I...I it's a human! We need her soul to escape! We..we...she really didn't want to fight me....She was able to deflect my spears...I didn't think those would actually hit her...I...but why...why didn't her soul come out during the fight? I don't get it....”

Sans held Arial's chest as she fell to her knees, blood ran out of her mouth from her punctured lung. “S..sans...” she coughed painfully. 

“hey...i'm here...sweetheart c'mon....spear me some of this pain....”

She gave a laugh but wound up coughing up more blood. “Th-that was terrible...”

He gave her a pained smile, eye blazing blue as he glared at Undyne. “D-don't hurt her...I'll...be back...”

Her eyes closed and she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffie...oh nooooes...
> 
> Next up. 
> 
> UNDERFELL.


End file.
